Eu falei que ia dar merda!
by HeyTerk
Summary: Uma desfloradora de homens? Um donzel apaixonado? Uma cigana bêbada?... Não, era só uma peça da escola. Mas Draco e Gina fariam parte de tanta loucura. Sim, eram obrigados pelo Mestre de Poções... estaria ele de olho na professora de Teatro? :O WTF?
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

Acho que esse titulo ta um pouco errado. Não foi culpa do gato, foi culpa da mione, do Malfoy, do Harry...

Draco: acho que a autora se refere a mim quando escreve gato, não?

N/A: não

Gina: de qualquer forma... o que aconteceu foi que mais uma vez o estúpido Draco Malfoy quis estragar meu dia... e quando ele tentou fazer isso sabe o que aconteceu? Ele NÃO SÓ CONSEGUIU ESTRAGAR MEU DIA COMO ESTRAGOU MINHA VIDA.

Draco:... Abaixa o tom por que você não ta com essa bola toda

Gina: VAI PRO INFERNO SUA DONINHA...

Draco: olha... a culpa não é minha se você nau tem capacidade suficiente pra fazer as coisas

certas... Que foi?Que cara é essa? Não estão te agarrando direito?

Gina: isso não é um problema seu, estúpido.

Draco: eu posso consertar isso pra você.

Gina:...

Draco: quer pensar no assunto?

Gina: NÃO... As pessoas ainda me perguntam por que eu sou assim.

N/A: Enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 1_

- pra que exatamente nós temos uma professora de teatro nessa escola? _ eu perguntei me sentando entre as gêmeas Bolgh na mesa da Grifnória.

- hum... Pra ensinar teatro? _ elas falaram em uníssono e depois riram em uníssono.

Essa coisa de gêmeos é tão... uníssona.(?)

Aiai, às vezes me dá uma vontade de ter uma irmã gêmea só pra ser igual a essas duas.

Hannah é a mais 'velha', veio uns 20 segundos antes. Ela tem os cabelos um pouco ruivo, mas ninguém sabe se quem pinta o cabelo é ela ou a Mylla que tem os cabelos loiros vivos... Isso sempre foi um mistério pra todos nós.

Ambas têm os olhos azuis acinzentados, pele branca e estão no mesmo ano que eu.

- mas pra que? Quero dizer, teatro é ate uma coisa legal e tudo mais, mas e se eu não quiser seguir uma profissão artística? No que isso vai me ajudar? _ resmunguei enchendo meu copo de suco de abóbora.

- Gina, não seja chata. Ninguém é obrigado a fazer a matéria... E é por isso que nós ouvimos falar que nenhum aluno se inscreveu para a peça de primavera _ Mylla afirmou colocando outra torrada no seu prato.

- ouvi dizer que a professora é alguma coisa do Snape e ele a ajudou a entrar na escola... Bom, não sei dizer, mas pelo que parece se eles ainda não têm nenhum rolo, o Snape bem que gostaria de mudar isso _ Hannah falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

A olhei de canto.

- você não sabe o quanto isso foi nojento _ brinquei ficando numa posição de estátua enquanto fingia processar os dados.

- foi nojento né?

- bastante _ Mylla concordou – mas bem, pessoas velhas também namoram, pessoas velhas também fazem amor, pessoas velhas...

- certo, vocês conseguiram acabar com o meu café da manha, depois nos falamos _ disse e sai de lá rindo com as paredes.

Bom,, imaginar o Snape trocando caricias com a Professora Marie foi um tipo de experiência a qual eu não pretendo repetir.

Mas, se você levar em consideração que minha mente fértil trabalha rápido,,, é, eu to ferrada!

Hoje eu acordei de ótimo humor e não há nada que possa mudar isso durante esse dia...

**-o-**

- VOCÊ QUE É UMA DONINHA QUICANTE FILHO DE COMENSAIS DA MORTE _ gritei pela enésima vez, mas não adianta.

Tenho a leve impressão de que esses tipos de xingamentos não atingem mais o Malfoy.

Não passam da verdade.

Ele deve ter se acostumado.

- VINDO DE UMA POBRETONA SEM UM TUSTÃO FURADO COM TROCENTOS IRMÃOS PRA ALIMENTAR ISSO NÃO SURTE MUITO EFEITO _ ele gritou em resposta.

Eu não aquento mais esbarrar no Malfoy pelos corredores e toda a vez seja a mesma coisa.

Não que eu queira que ele olhe pra mim e sorria dizendo um 'bom dia', mas... POR MERLIN, precisa notar minha presença toda vez?

Não pode, simplesmente, fingir que não me viu?

Mas não, essa doninha tem que me parar no corredor e começar a me ofender.

Não que eu me importe com o que ele diz... mas sempre que isso acontece, quando nós começamos a brigar, sempre acabamos cumprindo detenção, ou por estarmos gritando no corredor, ou por (de novo) chegar atrasada na aula.

- VAI PRO INFERNO MALFOY _ gritei cerrando meus pulsos com uma vontade louca de arrancar a cabeça daquele loiro oxigenado.

- NÃO POSSO WEASLEY... SUA FAMILIA OCUPOU TODO O ESPAÇO PEDINDO ESMOLA PARA O SATANAS.

- COMO ELES PODEM ESTAR PEDINDO ESMOLA PARA O SATANAS SE EU ESTOU TE VENDO BEM AQUI NA MINHA FRENTE?

- MAS QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI? _ perguntou a professora McGonagall surgindo de uma sala qualquer.

- esse idiota fica me chateando como sempre _ falei em tom razoável esperando que o Malfoy também mantivesse a civilização.

- essa traidora do sangue que fica correndo atrás de encrenca.

Sim, acho que você é esperto o suficiente pra saber que de novo eu estou em detenção.

- você está morta _ ele sussurrou enquanto caminhávamos em direção á sala do Prof. Snape.

- cala a boca imbecil.

- me chame assim mais uma vez e você não viverá pra ver o sol brilhar amanha.

- imbecil, imbecil, imbecil _ desafiei e confesso que gelei um pouco quando ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos com uma expressão indecifrável.

Eu confesso que nunca fui a Weasley mais insensata, mas encrencar com o Malfoy era tão prazeroso quanto uma fatia enorme de torta de morango com chocolate.

Paramos em frente à sala do Professor Morcegão e a Professora McGonagall nos lançou um olhar cansado.

- eu não acredito que um de vocês dois vá dar a devida atenção ao que vou lhes falar _ então para quê que ela tenta? Velha doida – Sinceramente, Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Weasley, o tempo de trocar farpas entre suas casas e famílias já deveria ser extinto.

Malfoy revirou os olhos de um jeito completamente dele. Como se pensasse exatamente o mesmo que eu.

_Velha doida!_

Não faço idéia do que se passa na cabeça desses adultos que tentam nos consertar. Por exemplo, posso afirmar que a doninha ao meu lado é um completo caso perdido.

- Professora _ a chamei quando ela simplesmente nos deu as costas e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor.

Juro que ouvi um suspiro cansado da parte dela, mas tratei de ignorá-lo enquanto a mulher se voltava para mim com a sobrancelha erguida.

- pois não, Srta. Weasley? _ ela perguntou com um tom impaciente. Aposto que não via a hora de se livrar de mim e do Malfoy.

- bom, por que exatamente eu e o doninha fomos encaminhados ao Professor Snape? _ cruzei os braços voltando o corpo para a senhora a alguns metros distante – digo, por que a senhora mesma não nos aplica a detenção?

Malfoy resmungou alguma coisa atrás de mim, que eu nunca vou saber o que era exatamente, e foi rapidamente ignorado.

- algum problema com o Professor Snape, Weasley ? _ A Prof. McGonagall deve tá fumando um escondido. Só pode!

- problema? _ desdenhei percebendo minha voz um pouco esganiçada. Olhei incrédula para a mulher – problema nenhum desde que você goste de sádicos e sociopatas.

Eu já mencionei que Merlin me odeia?

Bom, ele odeia... ou talvez seja um sádico sociopata como meu amado professor de poções.

E foi por esse motivo simples que o dito morcegão pigarreou atrás de mim fazendo com que eu renegasse todas as gerações da minha família... e da família do Malfoy também pelo fato de ele se divertir imensamente à minha desgraça.

- é sempre reconfortante descobrir o julgamento de um aluno, senhorita _ Snape disse com aquela voz arrastada.

Cara, a culpa não foi minha. O quê que eu posso fazer se o narigudo resolveu brotar exatamente naquela hora?

- imagino que sim professor _ sorri amarelo virando para ele e fuzilei o Malfoy quando vi que ele explodia em risos – e só pra constar, Malfoy disse que sua matéria é inútil e que o senhor ensina tão bem quanto um aborto.

O loiro parou de rir no mesmo momento. Eu não acreditava que o professor Snape fosse acreditar em mim, mas já estava encrencada mesmo, por que não melhorar a situação para meu companheiro sonserino.

**-o-o-o-**

N/A: aeee, cabou C:

Até o próximo


	3. Chapter 3

_ Capítulo 2_

Hannah estava vermelha, muito vermelha mesmo!

Estava quase anoitecendo e eu havia raptado uma das gêmeas para contar minha emocionante tarde no escritório do narigudo.

Ok, contarei tudo.

Depois da minha pequena mentirinha, Malfoy tentou voar pra cima do meu pescoço, tipo, tentou mesmo. Mas como agressão não era permitida o narigudo foi obrigado a me defender.

Não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo nesse colégio, mas estou segura de 3 coisas. Malfoy pisou na bola com o Prof. Snape, caso contrário o homem nunca acreditaria no que eu havia falado. Ainda sobre a doninha, me odeia a cada minuto que se passa, o que eu considero um mérito todo meu. E por ultimo, não sei alegar o que, mas alguma coisa tá rolando entre o Prof. Snape e a professora de teatro.

Caramba, só pode ser. O Snape nunca passaria uma detenção tão ridícula quanto "estar à disposição da Srta. Bibby".

Convenhamos, você também desconfiaria.

Mas essa é só parte da detenção, por eu ter discutido verbalmente com o Malfoy no corredor, _atrapalhando a paz pública_.

Aff, me morda.

Como eu dizia, parte da dentenção. Snape não pareceu muito satisfeito sobre minha analise do seu perfil psicológico e muito menos satisfeito ainda com a avaliação feita por Malfoy.

hehe

Limpar troféus... pra sempre!

Foi o que ele disse, mas sinceramente não dei a mínima.

- o mais engraçado foi quando ele disse ... _ eu a acompanhava com as gargalhadas e já sentia o ar faltar nos pulmões.

Estávamos sentadas no corredor, completamente jogadas no chão, encostadas na parede. Vez ou outra alguém passava e nos olhava feio, mas a maioria ignorava.

Ergui a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Merlin, nem lembro a ultima vez que chorei de tanto rir.

- garota, você é doente _ Hannah sorrio apoiando a mão livre em meu ombro e tentando normalizar a respiração.

- foi divertido _ suspirei meio perdida fitando o teto e me dei ao luxo de permanecer assim por um minuto, ignorando tudo e todos ao meu redor.

Ou ao menos tentei.

- Ginny _ Hannah me chamou baixinho cutucando meu braço insistentemente. A olhei e ela estava de cabeça baixa mordendo a boca em sinal de nervosismo – companhia _ fez um movimento com a cabeça indicando o final do corredor.

Alarguei o sorriso em meu rosto. Malfoy vinha em nossa direção com os punhos cerrados e uma expressão nada amistosa.

- tudo bem Hannah, eu cuido disso _ falei levantando e a ajudando a fazer o mesmo – pode ir antes que se atrase pra Astronomia _ ela sorriu agradecida e saiu andando em direção contraria à do sonserino.

- a que devo a honra Malfoy? _ debochei quando ele parou em minha frente. Alguns alunos nos olharam curiosos.

- Weasley, você deve ter perdido a noção do perigo mesmo _ ele cuspiu seu veneno me fitando com aquelas íris incrivelmente cinzas – espero que tenha consciência dos seus atos, coelha imunda.

- por favor querido, não abaixe o nível _ desdenhei cruzando os braços frente ao peito e erguendo a sobrancelha – não venha me ameaçar, sua doninha albina. É tudo culpa sua.

- minha culpa? Você tá fumada, garota? _ Malfoy se aproximou fazendo eu me encolher um pouco contra a parede, segurou meu pulso apertando e tenho certeza que aquilo deixaria uma marca mais tarde - me explique como pode ser minha culpa.

- solta Malfoy _ ordenei sentindo o rosto ficar quente provavelmente corado também, mas continuei o encarando.

- você me cansa, Weasley patética _ ah claro! Como se eu o adorasse de paixão.

Meu coração batia rápido e descompassado e eu jurei pra mim mesma que isso era culpa da adrenalina do momento, nada haver com um loiro gostoso quase me prensando na parede.

OMFG! Eu **não** chamei o Malfoy de gostoso.

- é recíproco, loiro oxigenado _ ok, algo estranho estava acontecendo. Digo, mais estranho do que o Malfoy realmente me prensando na parede e aproximando o rosto.

Estranho do tipo, eu estar gostando disso.

Malfoy ainda tinha uma mão grudada no meu pulso e a outra escorregou para a minha cintura. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu sem desviar os olhos, senti o nariz dele roçar pela minha bochecha enquanto ele ia em direção ao meu ouvido.

Sou obrigada a confessar, por mais constrangedor que isso possa ser, que eu estava adorando as sensações esquisitas e engraçadas que ele fazia com que eu sentisse.

- nós vemos na detenção, coelha Weasley _ e para o meu desagrado, ele parou. Simples assim.

Qual é! Ele pensa que é assim?

Chega, abala as estruturas e vaza...

Eu, com todo meu orgulho Grifnório, deveria ensinar umas boas maneiras à esse garoto... ou ao menos pedir que ele terminasse o serviço.

Mas o máximo que eu disse foi :_ Até_

Engraçado, de repente eu senti uma vontade enorme de não ir pra essa detenção.

**-o-o-o-**

N/A: cap bem curto, mas o próximo será maior.

Bjs 3


	4. Chapter 4

_ Capítulo 3_

- minhas pequena petúnias _ cantarolou a professor Bibby.

Bibby, isso é lá sobrenome de gente?

Eu chamaria um cachorro assim sem nem pensar duas vezes.

- Ginny, pode me contar novamente como foi que nos convenceu a participar da peça de primavera? _ Mylla pediu sentada ao meu lado olhando a mulher dançar pela sala.

A Srta. Bibby, era de fato, uma mulher singular. Tinha uma estrutura esguia, alta e magra, mas apesar disso usava roupas com muitos tecidos, todos esvoaçantes e de cores vivas.

Naquele momento a nossa Prof. de teatro girava em círculos nenhum pouco perfeitos e balançava os braços fazendo tecido de sua roupa flutuar um pouco.

- é Ginny, esclareça isso por favor _ Hannah concordou fitando a mulher que não parava nunca. Estranho.

- olhem a sua volta. Ignorem completamente aquele pedaço de vara giratória e contemplem o resto do salão _ suspirei passando os olhos pelo resto cômodo e sentindo vontade de me abanar.

Snape surtou, só pode. Ou realmente queria dar uns pegas na Prof. Bibby, como Hannah insistia em dizer.

Todos os alunos mais encrenqueiros ( e gostosos ) de Hogwarts estavam espalhados pelo lugar, isso por que estavam cumprindo detenções.

Genial, não?

A detenção dos alunos ser isso, digo. Sei lá, eu achei.

O que me faz pensar. De fato, haviam muitos garotos naquele salão, e sim, cada um mais lindo que o outro, então isso só faz adicionar mais certeza ao meu pequeno dilema de que beleza acompanha confusão.

Do outro lado da sala Malfoy falou alguma coisa para Crabble e Goyle ( as únicas exceções da minha pequena regra) e me encarou.

- ok, me sinto satisfeita agora _ a loira riu de leve acompanhando o suspiro bobo da irmã.

- crianças _ Srta. Bibby chamou a todos olhando para nossas expressões confusas – é tão bom tê-los reunidos aqui. Deixa-me imensamente feliz e surpresa o tamanho do nosso grupo, mas garanto que cada um especial à sua maneira...

- ai merlin, vou vomitar _ sussurrei e as gêmeas riram baixo.

-... é obvio que sabem da nossa peça de primavera, afinal, pra que estariam aqui, certo? _ ela continuou e rio infame por um breve segundo – bom, analisei o perfil de cada um e disponibilizei um papel na realização desse espetáculo.

- professora _ uma garota da Corvinal levantou a mão, ela não parecia estar ali cumprindo detenção – não sabemos exatamente sobre o que se trata a peça.

- oh, claro minha pequena, isso é realmente algo que tenho que lhes explicar _ a mulher falou segurando uma prancheta e sentando-se – nós não temos uma peça. Na verdade, eu gostaria que o grupo debatesse sobre o assunto e que juntos pudéssemos criar algo nunca visto antes.

Seria autentico.

De fato, Srta. Bibby era bem mais do que uma louca com cabelo Chanel torto e adornado de penas e roupas espalhafatosas. Era uma mulher louca e brilhante com cabelo Chanel torto e adornado de penas e roupas espalhafatosas.

O que era uma combinação esquisita.

E me surpreendi quando notei que todos os alunos na sala estavam colaborando com idéias, embora algumas devessem ficar guardadas.

Passamos boa parte do horário discutindo o tema e alguns pequenos detalhes.

A historia era basicamente: Príncipe corajoso, donzela em perigo, floresta encantada e uma bruxa má.

Apoiei a cabeça nas mãos.

_Super autentico._

Eu acreditei mesmo que a peça seria essa palhaçada, mas foi então que uma Lufa deu o ar de sua graça e salvou o dia.

- não seria mais original se nos invertêssemos alguns papéis? _ ela perguntou meio receosa e se encolheu na cadeira quando todos pararam para escutá-la.

- como assim minha petúnia? _ a professora ergueu os pequenos óculos exageradamente enfeitados de perolas, demonstrando confusão.

- ah... er, nada, foi só uma idéia estúpida _ a menina falou mexendo na barra da saia.

- o que ela quis dizer foi: príncipe, donzela, bruxa ... _ eu pontuei cansada daquilo tudo. Caramba, já tava dando no saco – onde é que já ouvimos isso antes? Oh claro, em todos os contos de fadas.

Alguns alunos se entreolharam perguntando o que eram Contos de Fadas e eu me esqueci que nem todos eram ligados nos Trouxas.

E tenho certeza de que ouvi alguns sonserinos me chamando de traidora do sangue, mas resolvi ignorar.

- exato _ a Lufa continuou. Acho que ela também era chegada em alguns contos – digo, não querendo julgar, longe disso. Mas acho que nos poderíamos fazer algo diferente.. algo.. não sei...

- ...algo que nos tornasse original _ completei vendo a dificuldade da garota em se expressar.

Hello, bem vinda ao século XXI, o livre arbítrio de expressão já foi aderido a Constituição da Inglaterra, okay?

Os olhinhos cor de mel da mulher brilhavam enquanto ela olhava pra mim e depois pra garota. É, ela curtiu a idéia.

Então depois de um minuto de narizes tortos e expressões de desprezo todos aceitaram a idéia. Gastamos o resto do tempo fazendo os ajustes e o resultado foi, resumindo em duas palavras, assustador e brilhante.

Esqueçam o herói destemido em seu cavalo branco e dêem boas vindas para nossa heroína (não a droga, obvio).

- isso é perfeito crianças _ a Srta. Bibby bateu as mãos excitada e puxou uma folha de sua prancheta – Phoebe é a nossa protagonista, uma rústica e independente garota que destrói os corações dos pobres rapazes. Nosso pequeno herói Theodore é um donzel apaixonado e inocente...

Sorri de lado ao ouvi-la falar sobre Theodore. Donzel apaixonado e inocente?

Algum garoto naquela sala conseguiria interpretar tal papel?

Passei o olhar pelo salão e me surpreendi ao encontrar com os olhos acinzentados de certo loiro. Por um momento me senti quente e inquieta então tratei de prestar atenção em outra coisa.

A Prof. ainda falava sobre a historia e a turma parecia realmente empolgada sobre o assunto.

Quem poderia imaginar que um bando de baderneiros viciados em detenção poderia ser a favor de peças teatrais.

Vivendo e aprendendo.

- bom, já tenho selecionados a quem pertencerão os papeis principais. O restante, deixo a critério de vocês _ ela se levantou e sorrio dispensando os alunos – Srta. Weasley, por favor, poderia ficar mais um segundo?

Pedi as gêmeas que fossem na frente e fui em direção à professora.

- pois não?

- Srta. Weasley, me alegra muito que tenha entrado para esse projeto e devo lhe dizer que tem talento para a coisa. Ficaria honrada se aceitasse interpretar Phoebe _ ela me pediu com os olhos grandes e cor-de-mel brilhando por detrás do óculos de pedrinhas.

Merlin, você só pode me amar imensamente.

E sabe o que é pior? É que eu não posso recusar.

Morra Snape, lenta e dolorosamente. Morra!

- claro Professora, ficaria muito satisfeita _ menti descaradamente e saí de lá o mais rápido possível assim que percebi uma brecha.

Bati a porta atrás de mim. Oh caramba, eu mereço mesmo.

Não que eu ache que a peça será um belo fiasco, mas pow. Apresentar para a escola toda não é um micro mico que seria esquecido logo.

Ia ficar marcada nas paredes daquele castelo que eu interpretei Phoebe, a desfloradora de homens, em uma peça de primavera.

Encostei na porta atrás de mim e fechei os olhos respirando pesadamente.

- Merlin, eu imploro ... buraco negro, aqui, agora _ pedi ainda de olhos fechados e apontando para o chão – por favor.

E continuei suplicando, em vão, até que ouvi uma risadinha e me forcei a abrir os olhos.

Draco Malfoy estava escorado na parede, exatamente a minha frente, com as mãos nos bolsos, a mochila pendurada em um braço e um sorriso torto na cara.

Bufei.

- Merlin, você está ficando burro _ soltei olhando pro teto esperando que o velho barbudo captasse a informação. Voltei a olhar para o Malfoy e ele se deu ao trabalho de ficar imóvel, apenas me encarando – o que quer Malfoy?

- vamos, estamos atrasados _ ele falou me puxando pelo braço e arrastando pelo corredor.

- primeiro: solte-me. E depois, para onde estamos indo mesmo?

- detenção _ ele falou ignorando a primeira ordem.

- claro. E por que estamos indo juntos?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Malfoy, eu sei andar _ resmunguei tentando puxar meu braço, mas só fiz com que ele apertasse mais.

- tenho certeza que sim, Weasley _ ele se virou pra mim rapidamente e olhou descaradamente para minhas pernas.

- Ouw, pera lá _ resmunguei plantando os pés no chão e fazendo com que aquele loiro aguado finalmente parasse de me arrastar e se virasse pra me encarar – eu to muito dopada ou você acabou de me cantar ?

- problemas com isso, Weasley? _ ele ergueu a sobrancelha parecendo se divertir extremamente com aquele momento.

Yupe, super divertido!

- problemas? ... vejamos, é, tenho sim _ ironizei e tenho certeza de que estava fazendo uma cara engraçada por que o garoto começou a rir. Certo, Malfoy sendo sociável e me cantando... Parem o mundo, eu quero descer.

- quais problemas ruiva? _ agora que parei para perceber, ele ainda segurava meu pulso.

- ordem cronológica ou alfabética ? _ ergui a sobrancelha. Cara, eu SÓ posso tá muito doidona e imaginando essa cena. Certeza, logo acordarei e não vai haver nenhum Malfoy amistoso.

Foi então que Malfoy me beliscou. Sério, Dá pra acreditar?

Malfoy me beliscando. Pfff, SONHO, na certa!

- ai, qual é seu problema? _ resmunguei chorosa puxando meu antebraço, com um leve vermelhidão, pra junto de mim.

- não me culpe _ ele se adiantou e puxou meu braço de novo, assoprando a parte vermelha – você estava com uma cara estranha e... você está com uma cara estranha de novo

Pataquepariu.

- COMO ASSIM? Você acaba de soprar um vermelho no meu braço, que VOCÊ causou com um beliscão, e eu sou a estranha? _ apontei pra ele quebrando qualquer tipo de contato direto entre nós . Sim, estou falando do meu braço beliscado e assoprado por Draco Malfoy.

- sim, você é _ ele revirou os olhos, que olhos Meu Merlin, e voltou a puxar meu braço pelo corredor em direção à sala do Prof. Severus Morcego Snape.

- quem é você? _ perguntei meio abobada com o loiro legal que me guiava por Hogwarts.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça loira.

- você é psicótica _ limitou-se a dizer quando paramos em frente a porta da sala do Mestre de Poções.

Ele ficou de frente pra mim e o imitei. Cruzei os braços frente o peito em uma atitude defensiva e isso o fez revirar os olhos.

Draco Malfoy estava sendo suportável comigo. Logo comigo, a Weasley imunda, convenhamos é de se suspeitar.

- filho da p... _ comecei o xingamento puxando o braço pra junto do meu corpo de novo. Sim, ele me beliscou mais uma vez e ficou rindo da minha reação.

- pare de fazer caras estranhas _ resmungou me dando um peteleco na testa e entrando na sala. O segui com a cara fechada e resmungando baixo.

Sentamos sem cerimônia em frente ao professor que nos encarou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- cumprimos a parte da detenção _ Malfoy anunciou encarando o narigudo – assim como os outros, estamos na peça da Srta. Bibby _ ele resmungou demonstrando desconforto. Já falei, Bibby é nome de cachorro e ponto final.

Ok, vou tentar interpretar aquele sorriso do Snape como um bom sinal. Eu nunca tinha visto o Snape sorrir, digo, sorrir de verdade, pra mostrar os dentes e tudo.

Muito medo.

- somos personagens principais _ Malfoy voltou a resmungar e... PERAÍ. COMO ASSIM "SOMOS"?

- peraí. Como assim "somos"? _ eu falo o que penso, há. Bjs aí.

- significa que sou Theodore e você Phoebe, e você tem que me desflorar Weasley _ ele riu de lado daquele jeito Malfoy de ser. É, parece que voltou ao normal.

PERAÍ +2 DESFLORAR O MALFOY?

- está fazendo uma cara estranha _ ele afirmou, obviamente que Snape estava nos ignorando, e se enclinou em minha direção, me beliscando.

Pataquemepariu.

**-o-o-o-**

N/A: cap grande pra recompensar o outro.

Enjoy, bjs o/

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: **AHH, sua linda *-* brigada mesmo. Kkk vdd, o Draco seduzir geral sempre, fazer o que né :p Tô tentando fazer uma Ginny bem cômica, espero q tenha dado certo. Bjs,


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo** **4**

Uma vez me disseram que "No fim dá certo, se não deu certo, é por que o fim não chegou". E minha réplica quanto a isso é...

Vá comer bananas.

Sério, vá mesmo. Explicando meu pequeno desastre que chamo de vida.

Estou em uma peça de primavera, na qual tenho que representar uma mulher que desflora homens. Tenho compromisso marcado com a detenção do Prof. Snape das 18:00 ás 22:00 incluindo fins de semana e feriados. E por ultimo e não menos importante, tenho Draco Malfoy grudado no meu pêlo como um carrapato faminto.

Resumindo para entendimento geral: tá tudo uma droga. Isso aí.

Espirrei pela 3° vez naqueles 2 minutos, bufei. Naquele momento eu estava sentada no chão em frente à uma enorme prateleira com troféus de todos os tamanhos e modelos. Malfoy estava atrás de mim fingindo limpar algo.

Eu sentia o olhar dele nas minhas costas então tentava agir o mais natural possível, como se o gesto dele não me incomodasse. Obvio, fracassando ridiculamente em minha missão.

Não que eu me importasse com o sonserino idiota nem nada, só não agüentava a idéia de estar trancada no mesmo lugar que ele por 4 horas do meu precioso dia. Isso sem contar com o fato de que só jantamos depois da detenção e praticamente fazemos companhia um ao outro na cozinha.

Confesso que Draco Malfoy consegue ser bem suportável, quando não está me beliscando ou soprando alguma parte do meu corpo... ou me olhando daquele jeito.

- Malfoy _ me virei, coçando o nariz, e sorriria satisfeita em outra ocasião. Eu estava certa – posso ajudar?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha naquele jeito todo Draco-eu-não-preciso-de-ajuda-Malfoy de ser.

- por que acha que preciso de ajuda, Virgínia? _ ele desviou o olhar, acho que ficou admirando o próprio reflexo no troféu prateado que polia minutos antes.

- por que fica me olhando _ respondi automaticamente sem me dar conta do quanto soava ridículo. Digo, eu estava de costas, afinal.

E ele provavelmente pensou a mesma coisa.

- e não me chame de Virgínia _ resmunguei voltando para minha antiga posição.

- mas é seu nome, Virgínia _ ele debochou soltando um risinho cínico – e como sabe que eu estava te olhando?

Bom, naquele momento, eu tinha certeza que ele me fitava. Aquela sensação de desconforto havia voltado e era ruim o suficiente para eu sentir meus pêlos se arrepiarem.

- é Weasley para você. Por que me incomoda _ respondi rapidamente polindo mais do que o necessário o troféu em minha mão.

- incomoda que eu te chame de Virgínia ou que eu te olhe? _ Malfoy era um brincante, sempre soube disso.

Espirrei, de novo.

- os dois, Malfoy.

Ele fez algum barulho com a boca e ficou em silencio novamente. A sensação de que ele me olhava havia passado então voltei a fazer meu trabalho como se estivesse sozinha na sala de troféus.

Levantei devagar. Caramba, essa detenção com certeza me faria repensar ou ao menos olhar ao redor toda vez que for falar mal de um professor, principalmente se for o Prof. Snape.

Devo confessar que eu e Malfoy temos conseguido viver com a presença um do outro nessas 4 horas que somos obrigados a passar juntos.

Digo, não é como se saíssemos daqui amigos trocando confissões e jurando lealdade, mas o fato de não trocarmos insultos de minuto em minuto era um grande avanço para o nosso relacionamento.

Não que tivéssemos um relacionamento. Vocês entenderam.

Comecei a me espreguiçar, dei uma olhava no relógio e sorri involuntariamente. Um minuto para a porta ser destrancada e eu poder fugir para a cozinha ter um jantar que se preze.

E passar mais um tempo com o Malfoy, mas isso é só bônus.

- você está adiantada Weasley _ ele resmungou provavelmente se referindo ao fato de eu estar em pé arrumando os troféus no lugar para continuar a limpeza no dia seguinte. Ignorei-o.

As portas finalmente se abriram e eu quase sai de lá correndo. Não me entenda mal, eu não estava assim tão assustada ou preocupada com a presença do Malfoy, mas meu estomago estava roncando, era quase tortura.

Fiz cócegas na pêra e entrei na cozinha. Os elfos já haviam se recolhido, mas por ordem da Velha McGonagall nossos jantares já estavam a nossa espera todas as noites depois das detenções.

Peguei meu prato e sentei na primeira mesa que vi, de costas pra porta e comecei a comer. Qual é, isso é impulso animal, se está com fome, coma. Simples assim.

- Merlin, você é uma morta de fome mesmo _ Malfoy resmungou entrando na cozinha e pegando seu prato. Devo admitir que estava me saindo muito bem na tarefa de ignorar o Malfoy, e sinceramente é um grande avanço à minha personalidade explosiva. Mas então o sonserino não satisfeito em dividir o mesmo oxigênio e o mesmo espaço decidiu dividir a mesma mesa que eu, e sentou-se à minha frente.

Parei com o garfo no ar, à meio caminho da minha boca, e o encarei. Na boa, acho que esse garoto usa química demais pra tingir esse cabelo, alguma coisa deve ter sido afetada, definitivamente. Então Malfoy começou a comer, como se sentar comigo fosse a coisa mais casual do mundo. Ele notou que eu o encarava e retribuiu o olhar, deixando o garfo de lado também.

- algum problema Virgínia? _ afinal, que história é essa de ele me chamar pelo nome a hora que quer. Digo, desde quando ele sabe meu nome?

Humf.

E sim, Malfoy. Haviam muitos problemas, a começar por esse comportamento todo estranho e não Draco Malfoy, dividir a mesa comigo e me chamar pelo primeiro nome é completamente contra àquela pequena regra que estabelecemos no dia em que nos conhecemos: Nós nos odiamos!

Mas não, eu não ia dar o gosto à ele de que tinha me deixado afoita com algo tão idiota. Além do que, a função "Ignorar Draco Malfoy" foi feita pra mim, e eu mando bem.

Por isso, como dita a função, o ignorei, terminando a janta e avançando pra cima da sobremesa. Obvio, por que estamos em detenção, mas ainda somos seres humanos e merecemos sobremesa.

E a de hoje era torta de morango, com muito chantilly. Todo mundo que me conhece sabe que eu sou louca compulsiva por chantilly e morangos, então não precisa nem dizer que eu amei.

Morango com chantilly era mais do que uma sobremesa pra mim, era como um pedaço do paraíso no meio do caos. É difícil de explicar. Pense na coisa mais gostosa de se comer e triplique o prazer por degustar algo tão bom, então é assim que é morango com chantilly pra mim.

Realmente é assim que funciona, eu fecho os olhos e finjo que estou em outro lugar. Dessa vez funcionaria, se eu estivesse sozinha.

- você está tendo um orgasmo? _ Malfoy perguntou me fazendo não só abrir, mas arregalar os olhos e na hora senti meu rosto extremamente quente.

Ótimo, estou corada. Valeu Malfoy

Engasguei e comecei a tossir deixando a colher de lado e passando a mão na garganta. O sonserino ria abertamente, obvio que deveria estar se divertindo horrores.

Idiota.

Revirei os olhos tentando não pensar no que ele acabara de dizer, talvez assim o sangue parasse de fugir pro meu rosto... ou orelhas. Mas não, obvio que ele não estava satisfeito.

Afinal, desde quando Malfoy's tem limites?

Biscoitinho de presente para quem falou: "Nunca"

- então Virgínia, está se acostumando com a idéia de me desflorar? _ e lá estava. Maldito sorriso de lado idiota e completamente sexy.

O encarei furiosa.

Sim, eu sei. Eu poderia ter dito de novo que não iria desflorá-lo, até por que eu duvido que alguma parte do Malfoy ainda seja pura, bom... uma talvez, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Já cansei de tentar enfiar na cabeça loira desse animal que nós não vamos sequer nos tocar. Não posso fazer nada se ele não me escuta. Além do que, eu realmente estava em não revidar o que ele me dizia ou o que fazia. De verdade, apredendo a controlar o fogo Weasley, sabe como é.

- obviamente vamos ter que nos tocar... _ ele continuou devorando a própria sobremesa. Na realidade, eu comecei a comer antes, mas ele já estava quase terminando. Que coisa é essa de os homens comerem rápido, afinal? - ... não que isso me deixe feliz, você por outro lado...

Continuei o encarando com a sobrancelha erguida.

Af, esse Malfoy se acha muito bom mesmo, só pode. Ok, eu confesso que ele aparenta ter tudo no lugar por debaixo do uniforme e que o rosto tem uns traços bem másculos... mas ainda assim, não é como se todo o sexo feminino fosse cair de quatro por um cara assim.

Certo, grande parte, mas nem todas.

O que eu quero dizer é: **EU ** não vou cair de quatro por um cara assim.

Desviei os olhos para o teto da cozinha. Se eu consigo ignorar o que o Malfoy fala, com certeza consigo ignorar os gestos, como lamber os lábios daquele jeito... Enfim, ignorar o Malfoy, esse é o plano.

Ok, não tinha nada de interessante no teto, eu confesso. Afinal, quem foi que decorou esse castelo? Sério, alguém precisa atualizar o significado de "tendências européias" por aqui.

- Weasley _ Malfoy rosnou do seu lado da mesa me fazendo dar um pequeno pulo. Não por medo à ele, só estava me saindo bem fazendo outras coisas à dar atenção ou importância a ele que acabei me distraindo.

O olhei curiosa.

De volta aos sobrenomes. Glória \o/

Ele sorriu de lado. Droga, como eu odeio esse sorriso.

- tem chantilly no seu rosto _ Malfoy afirmou jogando o corpo por cima da mesa e se aproximando de mim mais rápido do que minha capacidade para absorver a informação.

E o que aconteceu foi estranho, do tipo, **MUITO **estranho. Estranho do tipo, Malfoy lamber minha bochecha.

Por acaso estão distribuindo drogas por aé?

Merlin, mas que diabos?

**-o-o-o-**

**N/A: ** aeeeeee, terminei outro o/ mals a demora, sei como eh chato ficar esperando e tudo mais, mas eu realmente não sabia o que escrever. Na vdd, eu tenho esse problema, eu na gosto de sentar na frente do note sem ter nada na cabeça pra me dar um empurrãozinho básico. Mas enfim, aqui estamos \o/

Comentem e façam uma autora feliz certo? *-*

Bjs mi amores.

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: ** aeee, postado. Kkkk vlw por comentar guria *-* sim, quem diria neh, draco Malfoy interagindo, isso sim eh estranho kkk mals a demora, eu ate queria ter postado antes, mas a ff tava cm erro D: enfim, aproveite *-* bjks

'**Srta. Mandy Malfoy': **kkkkk ah, obrigada mesmo amo *-* sim, por favor, acompanhe sempre \o/ bjs

**Lika Slynterin: **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk é, fics puxadas pro humor são meu forte, que bom que vc curtiu xD kkkkk ah deus, como eu queria um beliscador desse pra mim. Q mundo injusto u.ú kkk ta bom linda, vlw por comentar, bjaum *-*

**Ritha Black E.C. Prongs Potter: ** Simm, \o/, vai ter continuação sim, mesmo que eu demore mais do que o normnal, não pretendo abandonar a fic, mas tae um Cap protinho *-* bjs.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Eu acordei em choque. Na realidade eu nem sequer preguei o olho. Certo, talvez eu esteja exagerando e .. UMA PINÓIA.

Draco Malfoy lambeu o chantilly da minha bochecha e ainda se viu ao direito de fazer um "hmmm".

Ah, vá te catar meu amigo. Por acaso essa é uma outra maneira que ele arrumou para me atormentar? Por que garanto, tá dando super certo.

Levando em conta o sangue sonserino e o coração cruel, sim, era exatamente isso o objetivo dele. Mas adivinha Malfoy, aqui é Virgínia Weasley e eu também sei brincar.

...

E isso foi estranho.

- Ginny _ as gêmeas surgiram no salão comunal e me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo – vamos tomar café _ e sim, falando em uníssono. Ok, eu retiro aquilo que eu falei sobre querer uma irmã gêmea pra agir em uníssono. Me sinto afetada convivendo com essas duas, ter outra pessoa pra concluir meus pensamentos seria extremamente broxante.

Acenei com a cabeça e saímos em direção ao grande salão, cada uma grudada em um braço. Acho que isso é outra coisa do lance de gêmeos, estarem sempre grudadas. Não que me incomode, só estou citando.

- ginny, e quanto a peça? _ Mylla perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- sou Phoebe _ soltei em forma de murmúrio e me arrependi ao ouvir o grito agudo de ambos os lados. É, até gritam em uníssono.

Merlin.

- e como é que você só nos conta isso agora? Ginny, você vai ser uma desfloradora de homens. Quem vai ser Theodore? _ omfg, ela estava excitada so por saber que eu teria que desflorar alguém imagine quando soubesse quem era o animal.

- seguinte, parem de dizer "desflorar" eu estou aversa à essa palavra em particular _ pedi tentando ignorar os pulinhos que elas davam, e que não eram uníssonos, por isso eu meio que cambaleava de um lado pro outro – e a Srta. Bibby ainda não me informou quem representará Theodore.

Nem tente me acusar. Eu não disse mentira alguma por que a Stra. Bibby realmente não me disse nada, esconder que eu sei não é mentir. Só estou ocultando os fatos. E também por que quero acreditar que o Malfoy mentiu e que ele fará o papel de Arbusto enquanto eu "desfloro" algum bad boy bem gostoso dessa escola.

Sonhos, é sempre bom tê-los.

- tudo bem, tudo bem. Nós podemos esperar até a reunião de grupo hoje e perguntar _ Hannah continuou dando-se por vencida. Entramos no grande salão e meus olhos cairam automaticamente sobre a mesa da Sonserina.

Não pense mal. Eu internamente orava para que Malfoy não estivesse ali. Mas óbvio, Merlin pegou uma rixa contra mim desde que o chamei de burro por não conseguir conjurar um buraco negro quando eu pedi um, e Malfoy estava lá. Desviei os olhos antes que ele notasse.

Pow, eu azaro, xingo e ofendo e mesmo assim ele lambe o chantilly da minha bochecha, se perceber que eu o encarava provavelmente ia vir me dizer que estava grávido e eu teria que assumir.

O que é completamente impossível, eu assumir uma criança com o Malfoy. Claro, por que não duvido da capacidade humana, ainda seria mais provável que ele engravidasse.

Mas não de mim, fique claro.

Tomamos café com lerdeza e andamos para a primeira aula com mais lerdeza ainda. Eu tinha acabado de acordar e já estava querendo dormir.

Encontramos com Luna no caminho e ela se juntou à nós deixando nossa lerdeza um pouco de lado.

- ouvi dizer que a Stra. Bibby vai receber uma visita, algum crítico em teatro _ Luna comentou em seu tom sonhador e fofo. Oh Merlin, como a Luna é fofinha.

- é uma peça de primavera, por que um crítico ia se importar em publica algo à respeito? _ Mylla resmungou meio amuada. Acho que ela tem medo de palco ou algo assim – não faz o menor sentido. Tem certeza Lovegood?

- não _ ela respondeu com simplicidade dando o seu melhor sorriso de gatenho, mas ao contrário que mim que babo pela Luna. as gêmeas estão mais pra reação oposta. Como revirar os olhos e bufar... em uníssono.

Olhei para as três meninas e sorri de lado. É exatamente esse tipo de pessoas com quem eu convivo. Nada de lambidas nem cantadas estranhas. Verdade que a Luna é meio louca, mas é um jeito louco Luna de ser, nada que me assustasse de verdade.

- Ginny _ Hannah meio que gritou e gemeu fazendo sua voz descer umas três notas do tom habitual. Procurei por ela e vi que estava agachada de costas pra mim e com o corpo voltado pra parede – olha que coisa mais fofa _ ela virou com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto e um gato branco nos braços.

- põe isso no chão. Deve ser de alguém _ adverti voltando a caminhar e ignorando os resmungos das três garotas... e do gato.

Caramba, a gente está no meio do nada, em uma escola de magia e bruxaria. Os gatos não aparecem simplesmente, eles pertencem à alguém.

- Mas Ginny, não podemos deixá-lo aqui _ Mylla se juntou ao coral tirando o felino dos braços da irmã e o entregando à mim. Ew – cuide dele.

HEY.

- espera aí. Vocês querem ficar com o gato, por quê que **eu** tenho que cuidar dele _ ergui a sobrancelha tentando, de várias maneiras, segurar o bichano nos braços, mas ele era todo mole e ia escorregando. Até que eu simplesmente desisti e abri os braços. Pronto, caiu em pé, completamente ileso de danos.

- você é a mais responsável _ ela continuou ignorando minha pose de "Cê tá dorgada?" – e além do que, ele parece gostar de você _ apontou para meus pés onde o animal se esfregava e ronronava cheio de dengos.

Eu mereço, mais essa pra completar minha semana. Até parece que eu sou caridosa.

- certo _ resmunguei me abaixando na altura do animal e coçando atrás da orelha pontuda. Até que era um animal bonito, se tomasse um banho. O pêlo estava encardido e sujo, mas tenho certeza que era branco, os olhos era incrivelmente azuis, como se fossem duas bolas de gude... e bem sinistras, diga-se de passagem – você é um gato muito ... sujo _ conclui recebendo três petelecos na cabeça.

- Ginny, leve-o para seu dormitório, nos avisamos ao Professor que você se atrasará _ Mylla falou voltando a andar enquanto eu segurava o felino no meu colo.

Hey, pera lá.

- por que eu tenho que me atrasar? _ resmunguei com a cara fechada ao notar que as outras duas concordaram e caminhavam em direção à aula também.

- Ginny, os professores já desistiram de ouvir suas explicações para estar sempre atrasada. Eles simplesmente te ignoram. Se fosse uma de nós, teríamos de inventar um história e isso daria trabalho _ ela explicou andando de costas se afastando de mim cada vez mais.

Espero que caia de bunda.

Ri por dentro da minha pequena praga, mas no fundo é só zoeira mesmo. Tudo bem que ela tem fundamento, mas ficar jogando na minha cara é pura maldade.

Bufei para as três meninas que já vivaram o corredor e fiz o caminho contrario ao delas.

- tudo bem Gato, o que eu vou fazer com você? _ murmurei ainda acariciando a orelha dele e rindo um pouco pela carinha que ele fazia.

Ow, que coisa fofa.

Tá certo, talvez eu esteja mesmo me derretendo por um gato, Mas cara, ele **é** muito fofo mesmo. Não tenho imunidade à coisas fofas que dá vontade de morder.

Ok, me processe por isso.

Ele miou baixinho e preguiçoso como resposta e do nada ficou em alerta. Parei no corredor o encarando. O gato pulou do meu colo e saiu correndo e virou o corredor. Eu, obviamente, o segui correndo.

Não preciso nem dizer que o perdi de vista. E isso me deixou meio desesperada, já que acabamos de denominá-lo meu.

Certo?

Nop.

Mas então, eu estava correndo e olhava pra todos os corredores que passava. E nada nem ninguém aparecia. Afinal, era horário de aula, mas de boa.

Continuei com o passo apressado e agora olhando mais demoradamente para cada corredor.

- Oi Weasley.

- Oi Malfoy _ respondi automaticamente enquanto passava por um corredor e olhava à procura do gato. Parei na hora que absorvi a informação.

Malfoy parado em um corredor vazio, fazendo nada, no horário de aula? Podes crer.

Encrenca.

Voltei em marcha ré até o corredor que eu havia passado a pouco. Ele continuava lá, recostado na parede, de lado, com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto.

- o que está fazendo? _ perguntei o olhando desconfiada e acho que isso o fez sorrir mais ainda.

- passando o tempo. O que **você** está fazendo? _ ergueu a sobrancelha. Confesso que desde o episodio da soprada no braço e da lambida na bochecha eu venho evitado o Malfoy.

Não muito. Só na mesma freqüência que o Diabo foge da Cruz, mas isso é detalhe.

Não se atenha à detalhes.

- procurando meu gato _ Manolo, eu não sei nem por que eu respondi e muito menos sei por que eu chamei de meu. Afinal, não tinha sido eu a pessoa a achar mesmo. Pronto, não era meu. Isso aé.

- não sabia que você tinha um gato _ pff. Bufei e mordi minha língua para evitar uma resposta afiada que insistia em se libertar.

- não tenho _ afinal, não é meu.

- claro _ ele continuou com a sobrancelha erguida, mas com uma cara de quem pensa. Não contrarie as pessoas loucas. Não que eu me importe com o que ele pensa – qual o nome do seu gato?

Olhaaa, perguntinha de duplo sentido hein safadenho... Ignore.

- Gato.

- eu disse gato _ ele atacou logo em seguida como se eu o tivesse corrigido, mas na verdade ele havia falado a palavra certa.

Mas a questão é. Eu não o havia corrigido.

- o nome do meu gato é Gato _ dei uma olhada ao redor e comecei a fazer aqueles barulhos que chamam atenção à felinos. Malfoy pareceu se divertir muito com minha falta de criatividade e se abriu em gargalhadas ao meu lado.

Tem doido pra tudo, fazer o que?

Encarei o Malfoy risonho. Era diferente olhar para ele naquele momento e lembrar que aquela mesma pessoa era irritante e fria a maior parte do tempo. Diferente e assustador por sinal. Agora que parei pra reparar melhor.

O sonserino estava imundo. Tipo, eu sei que o xingo de sujo e tudo mais o tempo todo. Mas ele REALMENTE estava sujo.

A camisa branca da farda estava de qualquer cor, exceto branca. E o rosto dele também tinha marcas marrons e escuras de alguma coisa, lama talvez. Não sei.

OMG, ABDUZIRAM O MALFOY.

...

Enfim, continuei o encarando em silencio até que ele percebeu e me encarou de volta. Se aproximou de mim e abaixou um pouco o rosto.

- vá até à Torre de Astronomia hoje à noite _ murmurou perto de mim. Mas o que me irritou que aquilo não soava como um pedido, e sim uma ordem. E eu realmente mereço muito para estar recebendo ordens de um Malfoy.

- por que você acha que eu iria? _ funguei empinando o nariz e cruzando os braços.

- por que eu vou devolver o ... Gato _ ele se afastou e foi andando. E mesmo de costas, eu vi os ombros dele se mexerem como se estivesse rindo.

OH MERLIN. Meu GATO.

**-o-o-o-**

**N/A: **Nhaáááá o/ terminado. De verdade, eu curti fazer esse cap, apesar de não ter nada de muito emocionante. Além da apresentação do Gato, óbvio. Mas assim, eu coloquei o nome de Gato pq ainda não decidi um nome de verdade kkkkkk Se alguém quiser me dar dicas de nomes legais, to aceitando. Prometo considerar todas antes de escolher.

Aproveitem bastante, sim? *-* Se cuidem minhas flores 3

Issoae gente, comentem mais e me tornem uma guria feliz *-*, quantas pessoas será que vão ler isso? kkkk

**Rita Black E.C. Prongs Potter: ** Obrigada amor *-* muito obrigada mesmo. Adoro quando vcs comentam, é um momento tçao mágico pra mim T.T Bjs.

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: ** Siiiim \o/ ahuahuaha incrível, tbm me surpreendi que uma Weasleu tenha conseguido ignorar um Malfoy. Ainda mais esse Malfoy q eh um pão u.u kkkk –n Ahhh, to tentando colocar bastante humor na cena da peça sim. Tipo, ela ainda tá longe de rolar, mas quero me preparar logo. Enfim, isso ae o/ Bjaum :3

**Nathoca Malfou: **OMG, eu sou LOUCA pela sua fic T.T que emoção kkkk A propósito, venho por meio deste cobrá-la tamb u.u Atualiza *-* Obg por ler amor, Bjaum

**Lika Slynterin: ** KKKK pois não é menina, lambendo as pessoas ruivas assim do nada u.u Draquinho, Draquinho. Te orienta rapaz. Ahuahuah Calmaa, prometo que vai ter bem mais que chantilly e morango, juro de dedinho u.u Se cuida linda o/

**Kinha'Black: **ahhhh, nova *-* primeira, obg por comentar o/ e sim, eh mt informação pra absorver de uma vez neh? Dá até uma arritmia kkkkkkk Espero que goste. Se cuida more, Bjs


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Confesso que estava aflita para que a noite chegasse logo. Não que eu quisesse me encontrar com o Malfoy ou algo do tipo. A idéia de que o Gato estava com ele me dava arrepios e mesmo sem eu querer pensar no assunto, imagens do sonserino maltratando meu pobre felino e o usando de cobaia para suas brincadeiras sadistas surgiam em flashes na minha cabeça.

Bufei mais alto do que pretendia e bati a cabeça na mesa algumas poucas vezes.

Mew, que burra que eu sou em deixar meu gato com o Malfoy. Tenho certeza que **se** eu conseguir recuperá-lo o bichano vai estar todo traumatizado. E ninguém merece um gato cheio de não me toques, convenhamos.

- ele está bem Gina _ Luna murmurou ao meu lado com seu ar sonhador. Estávamos sentados em duplas na Aula de Adivinhação. Bom, ao menos não podem dizer que eu não estava tentando adivinhar nada, isso sim seria calunia.

- claro que sim, afinal, estamos falando do meu gato com o Malfoy _ resmunguei ainda de cabeça baixa de modo que minha voz saiu abafada. A Prof. Trelawne circulava pela sala e tentava interagir com os alunos sem dizer que cada um ia morrer de forma drástica e horrorosa.

Mulher Estranha.

Luna me empurrou a xícara com folhas de chá que eu supostamente deveria estar lendo também e me mostrou o desenho.

- Chantilly está bem Ginny _ ela disse sorrindo docemente e eu quase, **quase**, ignoro o pequeno e novo apelido do meu bicho felino.

- Chantilly? Luna, à sério? _ Luna balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes fazendo os brincos de abacaxi pularem em meio aos cachos loiros.

Afinal, desde quando começamos a colocar nome no meu gato.

Digo, ela e a gêmeas abdicaram dos cuidados dele. Isso o torna meu, com todos os direitos e deveres. O que inclui escolher um nome apropriado.

E Chantilly era exatamente o oposto de apropriado para um gato sob minha posse.

Tentei desviar a atenção daquele pequeno problema e olhe para minhas folhas de chá.

- Luna, o que você está vendo? _ franzi a testa o máximo que pude e entortei a cabeça para todos os ângulos possíveis. Eu definitivamente não estava vendo o desenho de uma cobra no pescoço de um gato. Definitivamente.

- uma cobra e um gato... Acho que eles estão brincando _ ela respondeu com simplicidade e ergueu a sobrancelha em sinal de confusão.

Uma cobra e um gato... Ótima analogia, Merlin. Você é um velho sádico.

E enquanto eu pensava e tentava espremer na minha cabeça que aquilo não era o que eu achava que era, um pedaço de pergaminho voou na minha direção e caiu no meu colo. Levantei o rosto e achei dois pares de olhos claros me encarando em estranheza.

Abri o pergaminho e bufei com a pequena mensagem: _Cadê o __**Flocos**__/__**Loki**__?_

Revirei os olhos segurando minha enorme vontade de mandar todo mundo para um lugar não muito agradável.

As encarei novamente, mas ambas já estavam ocupadas demais vendo seus próprios exercícios.

Na boa, isso de tentar nomear o Gato já estava ficando sem graça. Sério, eu sou a única que pode escolher um nome pra ele. E melhor, eu já escolhi.

Gato.

É simples e prático, e me agrada.

Ponto.

O fato é, eu realmente consegui me apegar á um animal com que passei cerca de dez minutos. O que é totalmente ridículo e só me leva a crer que meu coração está mole e besta, e é exatamente esse tipo de coisa que se deve evitar.

Ao menos é o que adverte o Ministério da Saúde.

Enquanto a Prof. Louca falava, e tentava a todo custo não mencionar a palavra "morte" ou "desastre" em suas frases, eu checava o relógio a cada instante esperando que a aula acabasse logo.

Confesso que estou realmente preocupada, apesar de Luna me dizer que o Gato estava bem.

O problema mesmo era que Luna não tinha como saber. Por que Luna não olhou para o Malfoy no almoço e não viu o brilho de maldade naqueles olhos como eu vi.

Ou talvez o meu desespero me faça ver as coisas de uma nova perspectiva, como Ronald me disse certa vez. A questão era que eu tinha todo o direito de estar desesperada.

Draco Malfoy não tinha a fama de ser bom e compreensivo. Pelo contrário, compará-lo com o Diabo é tão normal quanto chamar o Snape de Morcego. E tão freqüente quanto, também.

Bufei novamente. Brevemente eu serei promovida à chaleira ou bule devido a esse maldito hábito de soltar ar pela boca. Até hoje minha mãe tenta me fazer perder tal costume.

Todos nós sabemos que eu não me dedico inteiramente para que isso aconteça.

- diga-me Gina, como tem sido à detenção com a Stra. Bibby? _ Luna puxou assunto enquanto recolhia seu material.

Atrasada, por sinal. Meu material já estava todo guardado e pronto pra sair de sala... ou talvez eu estivesse adiantada. Não importa.

- hm, tudo bem, creio eu. Vou representar a personagem principal então sugiro que leve um guarda-chuva no dia da apresentação... caso eu resolva vomitar na platéia como número de abertura. Nada muito extravagante, você me conhece _ ironizei fazendo-a abrir um sorriso sonhador e fofo. Tão gracinha.

- eu acho que você vai se sair muito bem _ e tão aluada também.

Droga, a minha fissura por recuperar meu felino me fez esquecer completamente que minha agenda estaria lotada hoje.

Não se assuste.

Eu ainda não sou louca como a Hermione para preencher todos os horários com aula. E nem tão popular como as gêmeas para ter um encontro a cada hora.

Adivinhação era minha ultima aula do dia, mas logo em seguida viria a detenção com a Stra. Bibby e ainda teria a noite para limpar alguns troféus. Aí sim, depois jantar na companhia agradabilíssima do Malfoy e então Torre de Astronomia.

O grande Q da coisa toda era que eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar em nada.

Simplesmente.

A professora liberou a sala e saí em disparada à Stra. Bibby. Merlin, como eu queria que esse dia acabasse logo.

**-o-o-o-**

Encarei o Malfoy do outro lado da sala.

Só pra variar a Prof. de Teatro, nem um pouco excêntrica, estava girando pela sala com as vestes flutuantes. Cara, eu até chamaria de desespero do Prof. Snape, mas seria injusto. Ele também não tem muitas escolhas no mundo feminino.

Mas então, ela girava e tudo mais. E a única pessoa que eu não conseguia despregar os olhos estava do outro lado do aposento, encostado na parede com toda sua pompa e frescura... e me encarava de volta.

Quem olhasse de fora acreditaria que estávamos brincando de ciso¹.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e de novo aquele brilho quase demoníaco surgiu.

Ta bem, talvez Ron tenha um pouco de razão.

Bom, já que estávamos naquele contato visual inquebrável, eu tentei a oportunidade para questionar.

Movimentei os lábios para que ele lesse.

A pergunta era simples: _Cadê o gato?_

E a resposta também foi: _Retardada_

Em seguida ele abriu um sorriso e, acredito eu, estava gargalhando internamente.

Cruzei os braços e fechei a expressão.

Maldita largatixa albina.

- Ginny _ Mylla me cutucou, sentada ao meu lado – cadê o flocos?

Segurei aquela conhecida vontade de soltar um xingamento e respirei fundo.

- ele está bem _ menti. O que eu menos precisava era das gêmeas gritando no meu ouvido uma hora dessas – a propósito, flocos? Você tá falando sério? Meu gato não é gay.

Ela deu de ombros como quem diz: Tanto faz.

- eu avisei à ela _ Hannah acusou sentada do outro lado da irmã – Flocos é tão nada haver.

- Hannah, você deu à ele o nome de um demônio. O deus do mal-feito. Quer mesmo que eu comente? _ ela também deu de ombros numa copia bem feita e ritmada do gesto da irmã.

Eu mereço. Todo castigo pra ruivo é pouco.

Melhor, todo castigo para um Weasley é pouco.

Depois de Fred e George, sei que até a oitava geração da nossa família está ameaçada de tanta praga e maldição que já rogaram.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato relevante é que meu gato está desaparecido.

Desaparecido não, seqüestrado. Pelo anta do Malfoy.

- Ginny, querida _ a Srta. Bibby se aproximou de onde eu estava e me ergueu a mão. Confesso que levei mais do que um minuto pra assimilar que a mão erguida era sinal de "venha comigo, por favor".

Então, ela me puxou até o centro da sala, e devo dizer: foram raras as vezes em que me senti tão constrangida como aquela.

Porém, como todos sabemos, Merlin é um velho sádico e tem um fetiche especial por mim. Obvio que o pior ainda estava por vir.

Foi com esse pensamento, e as pernas amolecendo debaixo da capa negra e grossa que eu usava, que vi a Professora se aproximar de Malfoy e o trazer para meu lado.

Não preciso nem comentar o quanto ele soava presunçoso sem nem sequer abrir a boca. O jeito Malfoy de ser, só a presença daquele loiro já irradiava egocentrismo.

Por favor, quem ele acha que é? O ultimo donnut de chocolate em um acampamento para crianças obesas?

Humph! Bite me.

Então lá estava eu, em pé, em frente à toda turma de detenção e um professora psicótica e, possivelmente, sem grande noção de realidade. E Malfoy estava comigo, claro.

- minhas petúnias _ disse a Stra. Bibby se direcionando aos outros alunos. A maioria à olhava curiosos, mas outra boa parte também não estava muito interessado no que ela tinha pra dizer, ou mostrar. A única coisa que eu sei é que não estava com uma boa intuição sobre aquilo – criar um enredo é um trabalho esplendido, desenvolve-lo, no entanto, é mais complexo e trabalhoso ... _ e então ela começou a divagar sobre as inúmeras experiências de teatro que já presenciou.

Claro, e todos nós estávamos lá por vontade própria mesmo, certo?

Olhe, não me julgue por pegar no pé da Stra. Bibby, mas ela não tinha nada que me tirar do meu protegido lugar entre as gêmeas e me levar ate o centro da sala, para o lado do sonserino mais oxigenado na maldita historia de Hogwarts.

Isso sem contar o fato de ele ser um seqüestrador de gatos.

- já decidiu o nome do felino Weasley? _ por falar no loiro, ele perguntou em voz baixa.

- tenho a leve impressão de que não importe o nome que eu coloque, as pessoas vão chamá-lo do jeito que quiserem _ resmunguei lembrando dos nomes "sugeridos" por minhas amadas amigas.

Flocos? Chantilly? Afinal, ele é um gato e não um acompanhamento pra sobremesa. E eu sinceramente não vou comentar Loki, isso é pedir demais ate mesmo de mim.

- tão típico de você Weasley _ ele revidou soltando aquele sorriso de escárnio.

Maldito.

- vá se ferrar Malfoy _ convenhamos, hoje não é lá um dos meus melhores dias. Não preciso de ajuda para piorá-lo.

- ... e então, com essas peças fundamentais nos podemos construir um enorme... _ continuava surtando a Stra. Bibby.

- diga uma coisa ruiva, você é sempre tão na defensiva? _ ele diminuiu o tom e inclinou-se em minha direção. Automaticamente eu me afastei e de certo modo, respondi a pergunta que ele havia feito.

- diga uma coisa, loiro aguado, você é sempre tão seqüestrador? _ juro que se tivesse pensado não teria dito algo assim, mas sabe como é, naquele momento eu só queria revidar.

Dane-se a coerência.

Mesmo que o Malfoy tenha me lançado um olhar confuso.

Qual é, **eu** me lançaria um olhar confuso se pudesse.

De qualquer forma, isso não é relevante.

- você não acha que se apegou rápido demais a um felino imundo? _ de novo o sorriso de escárnio – será que se identificou com ele Weasley? Quer dizer, quem conhece sujeira melhor do que você?

Merlin, como eu o odeio.

E vou manter a ambigüidade sim.

- quer saber Malfoy, cansei dessas suas tiradas nem um pouco cômicas. Devolva o meu gato, seu psicopata de classe alta _ resmunguei o máximo que pude tentando evitar gritar em frente a todos. Cara, ninguém consegue ser insuportável como esse garoto.

PQP.

E acho que devo tê-lo irritado um pouco também.

Digo, por que outro motivo ele estaria se aproximando de mim e emanando essa aura completamente homicida?

Então ele se curvou sobre o meu pescoço. Sério, ele realmente fez isso. Na frente da turma de detenção toda, que agora nem sequer fingia prestar atenção na Stra. Bibby.

Ele perdeu a noção do perigo, só pode.

Mas eu estava meio que em choque, meio que em transe. Primeiro por que eu não acreditava que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, e depois, Merlin, a colônia do Malfoy é **realmente **muito boa.

- não me diga o que fazer _ ele rosnou no meu ouvido e depois se afastou, mas não muito. Só o suficiente para que me olha-se nos olhos – você tem cheiro de cobre, coelha Weasley _ e riu. Depois se afastou e voltou a sua pose de **Todo**-com-cabelo-impecável-**Poderoso.**

Garoto, na boa, vai se tratar.

**-o-o-o-**

¹ ciso é aquela brincadeira em que duas pessoas devem ficar se encarando sem piscar, perde quem o fizer primeiro.

**N/A:** * se esconde* 1° Capítulo dedicado à **Nathoca Malfoy**

Não tenho desculpas pra dar, minha demora for ridícula -.- então, só posso desejar boa leitura *-* e não me abandonem D: eu sou assim, mas não vou desistir da fic tah :3

Ahhhh *dá pulinhos* to com uma fic, bem curtinha de D/G, obviamente. Dêem uma passada lá ok, eh meu novo bebê 3

**Manga Albina:** você por acaso tinha um cadastro no twilightfic? Porque eu acho que você comentava em uma fic minha de lá. Todas contra Edward... Se não, apenas ignore. É por que seu Nick não é muito comum né rsrsr de qualquer forma, obrigada por comentar e por gostar *-* kkkk droga, vocês meninas são muito espertinhas e ficam falando do gato u.u kkk valew moça

**Biela Bells**: perdoa-me a demora flor, tava sem net, e também tava de férias, não tinha nem como abusar da internet da faculdade D: owww, lindona *-* obrigada mesmo amor, é exatamente esse tipo de comentário que me dá mais vontade de continuar, valew mow 3

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: ** minha guerreira que agüenta desde cedo kkkkkkk e sobre o Gato, toda espertinha hein linda, pois então, não vou contar nada... Vocês vão ter que tirar suas próprias conclusões u.u kkkkkk eu concordo, o chantilly foi histórico, mas vejamos o que essa minha mente obscena ainda está guardando para nosso loiro gostoso (6'. Hahaha Beijão amor

**Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter: **hahahah abduziram, gata. Como eu disse, não vou contar nada… até por que ainda não decidi nada mesmo kkkk aproveita bem a leitura *-*

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Kkkkk Deus, parece que o pessoal cismou mesmo na relação Draco/Gato hein, até você. Mow, sei que fiquei mo afastada, mas ta tudo explicadinho no review que mandei para Tudo é Inferno u.u bom,, espero que esteja. E devo dizer, se você me inveja então eu me sinto muito honrada, na verdade, meio que somos opostas por que minha veia pra qualquer coisa mas emocional é zero também :x huahhauahuahuahuahhaua devo dizer que ri muito com a criatividade do seu marido, de verdade, o filho de vocês deve ser muito criativo também, com os pais que tem ( o Dani *-*, acredite, to por dentro, sempre leio tudo que você escreve e achei super fofo a participação dele na tua fic kkkkk uma gracinha) Enfim, tudo de melhor pr'oce e pros pequeninos, se cuida, bjao s2

Cuidem-se crianças 3

HeyTerk


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Já falei que o Malfoy é um filho da puta? Bom, ele é.

Logo depois da "pequena" cena em frente a todo bando de delinqüentes de Hogwarts, ele não me dirigiu mais a palavra. Não que isso fosse um problema, longe disso.

Eu estava até gostando, na realidade.

Passamos o resto do dia assim, sem dirigir uma palavra ao outro. E acredite se quiser, a detenção na sala de troféus e a "ceia compartilhada" na cozinha passaram bem mais rápido do que de costume.

Eu estava achando tudo perfeito se você quer saber.

Nós estávamos no final da janta quando Malfoy se levantou do nada e vazou.

Beleza, um pouco mais de paz antes de nos encontrarmos de novo. Foi o que eu pensei.

Pobre criança ingênua.

De qualquer forma, nós havíamos combinado um encontro na torre de astronomia. Não, ele me chantageou com a vida de um animal indefeso... isso, soa bem melhor.

E assim como combinado, lá estava eu. Na torre de Astronomia.

O único problema é que eu estava lá... sozinha.

Nada de Malfoy, nada de gato. Pra ser sincera, eu tava me lixando pro Malfoy mesmo.

Mas permaneci lá, por duas horas. Duas MALDITAS horas.

Uma coisa eu garanto, logo depois que o Malfoy me devolver esse gato eu vou tacar fogo nele.

No Gato... E no Malfoy também se ele se meter a besta.

Puta falta de consideração. Garoto retardado.

Marca horário, faz chantagem e no fim das contas nem se dá ao trabalho de mandar a porcaria de um bilhete dizendo que cancelou?

Pow, não fode.

Bufei em alto e bom som. Eu estava sentada no chão, escorada na parede, há quase duas horas. Confesso que tinha até medo de levantar, afinal, eu já tinha parado de sentir minha bunda fazia algum tempo.

Então continuei lá.

- mais quinze minutos _ resmunguei completamente decidida – se o Malfoy ou o Gato não aparecerem em quinze minutos... eu mesmo ateio fogo ao felino.

Então continuei lá. +2

De certa maneira, pensar em formas para torturar as duas criaturas albinas me acalmou um pouco.

Um movimento após o outro, me ergui. Eu estava de costas para a entrada, mas depois de quase duas horas sentada ali eu realmente não acreditava que Draco Albino Malfoy fosse dar o ar de sua graça.

E ele realmente não deu.

Sabe quando você fica muito tempo numa posição e quando se move rápido sente aquela fisgada?

Era basicamente isso que tava rolando.

Meu maior problema era que eu **realmente** não estava sentindo minha bunda, então comecei a dar palmadas pra tentar fazer o sangue circular.

Não era nada sexy tipo "tapinha na bundinha " era uma coisa mais bruta tipo "como espancar a si mesma".

Mas independente do que aquilo parecia ser ou realmente era, ser observada fazendo foi extremamente constrangedor.

Mesmo que por um animal irracional.

Gato estava parado, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado e as orelhas baixas, ele soltou um ronronado tipicamente preguiçoso, mas que soou bastante confuso.

Tenho certeza que se pudesse traduzir aquele miado o resultado seria: mas que merda?

- Gato _ sorri a principio e fiz menção de ir até ele, mas a dor nas pernas me lembravam que aquilo era culpa dele, mesmo que indiretamente – Malfoy te abandonou no corredor foi?

Ele miou em resposta, mas eu não falo gatanês então foi inútil.

Talvez se eu falasse com a Luna...

Oh Merlin, minha sanidade era uma das minhas ultimas virtudes.

Me acoquei em frente ao felino, tentando ficar mais à sua altura (falhando, obviamente) , e o encarei. Os olhos grandes e azuis continuavam parecidos com bolinhas de gude e o pêlo anteriormente encardido estava limpo.

O que era impossível levando em consideração que ele estava com o Malfoy e eu duvido que ele tenha dado banho no meu felino. Mas a questão era que ele realmente estava limpo.

Estranho.

Puxei uma de suas orelhas pontudas, só pra azucrinar mesmo, e recebi uma unhada de presente.

Bem feito pra mim.

- tudo bem, você é o Gato _ cerrei os olhos fazendo um raio X completo dele. Como esperado de um felino, ele me ignorou e se enrolou em minhas pernas, depois se equilibrou em duas patas e fez cara de pidão para que eu o carregasse.

O único problema era que depois de duas MALDITAS horas esperando, não há carinha de pidão no mundo que vá amolecer meu coração.

- não vou te carregar _ cruzei os braços saindo da torre de astronomia e voltando para o salão da Grifnória – e é bom acompanhar ou te deixo pra trás.

E ao contrario do que eu esperava, ele acompanhou.

Certo, talvez gatos não sejam tão burros quanto eu achei que fossem.

**-o-o-o-**

Depois de tomar banho a única coisa que eu queria era me jogar na cama e entrar em coma pelos próximos 3 dias.

Mas como felicidade de pobre é liquidação de varinha... eu tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

E no seguinte... e no seguinte... e nos próximos dois também.

Eu havia deixado o Gato no salão comunal por que ainda estava com raiva dele e por que poderia, sem querer, descontar minhas frustração nele. O que não seria nada legal.

Pra começo de conversa, ele não tinha nada que ter corrido de mim no dia em que o Malfoy o seqüestrou, isso teria poupado muita dor de cabeça.

A realidade é que eu precisava de pelo menos 15 minutos pra mim ou ia acabar usando o pêlo dele como toalha de mãos.

Então logo depois de ter tomado banho e me trocado, fui buscá-lo no salão. E qual foi minha surpresa ao notar que ele não estava sozinho?

Não muita, na verdade.

Ultimamente eu não tenho me impressionado fácil.

- sem sono? _ perguntei à um Harry Potter de camiseta regata e calça de algodão, sentado no chão com as costas no sofá, segurando o Gato pela patas dianteiras acima da cabeça do bichano.

- sim, você também? _ ele sorriu largando uma das patas de Gato e batendo no espaço ao seu lado para que eu me justasse à ele.

E assim eu o fiz.

Não me leve a mau. Eu posso até não ser mais apaixonada pelo Harry, mas nada muda o fato de que ele se tornou um pão.

Quando veste regatas então, pura delicia.

Mas fiquei com um tanto de pena do Gato... Bom, eu comecei a ter pena, mas quando me aproximei vi as mãos arranhadas do moreno e essa mesma pena meio que se evaporou.

- não exatamente _ me acomodei melhor e lancei um olhar curioso à presepada dele. Afinal, ele estava brincando ou malinando do animal?

Um pouco dos dois, acredito.

Eu até poderia intervir, mas o Gato merecia um pouco de castigo. Sem contar que o sorriso travesso no rosto do Harry era a definição de graciosidade.

E essa ultima frase foi extremamente gay, vou me lembrar de vomitar mais tarde.

- _olá moça bonita __ Harry fez uma voz que ele jurou ser engraçada e manipulou as patas do gato como se ele estivesse gesticulando.

Obvio, eu ri de leve. Só pra não perder a amizade... e por que foi meio fofo, de uma maneira esquisita.

- deixa meu gato em paz _ corri em defesa do animal mentira. Tentei fazer com que ele soltasse as patas do bichano, eu estava com um pouco de pena, é verdade, mas ao invés de soltá-lo Harry segurou minha mão junto a sua e a apertou.

Levantei o olhar para seu rosto e ele me encarava.

A pergunta que me veio a cabeça foi: Que porra ce ta fumando?

Mas acho que isso podia quebrar o clima, seja ele qual fosse. E por mais inusitado que isso possa parecer, eu agradeço por Gato estar conosco.

Por que foi justamente ele que me salvou.

Irônico até, ele salvar a sua salvadora (?).

De qualquer forma, o relevante é. Estávamos lá naquele lance de olhares penetrantes, quando o felino, deixado de lado pelo Harry, pulou no pescoço do mesmo e deixou um belo de um arranhão.

Aquilo com certeza doeu.

Obviamente que o Harry deu um pulo, tanto de susto quanto de dor, e o lance dos olhares foi quebrado.

Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas: Obrigada Gato!

- Gato _ ralhei com uma voz indignada, mas completamente celebrante por dentro – o que diabos deu em você? _ ele virou-se de costas e começou a lamber a pata, fazendo pouco caso do vermelho que suas unhas causaram no pescoço do Menino que Sobreviveu.

Harry ficou totalmente sem jeito, não me pergunte pelo quê exatamente, e lançou um olhar de que estava tudo bem. Provavelmente em resposta à um olhar de desespero e perdões que eu enviava à ele.

Tudo bem que o ataque de chilique do Gato me ajudou pra caramba, mas isso não quer dizer que foi uma coisa boa a se fazer.

- seu gato é ciumento _ ele comentou brincalhão tentando quebrar o clima constrangedor que havia se formado – acho que isso é bom.

E eu acho que esse arranhão deve ter afetado alguma coisa.

- por que seria bom? _ expressei minha confusão e... Lembra sobre o que eu disse sobre não me surpreender com muitas coisas ultimamente? Então, eu retiro.

Logo depois que fiz a pergunta, completamente distraída, senti os lábios quentes do Harry na minha bochecha e uma das mãos no meu ombro, como se estivesse se apoiando. Gato, que estava completamente indiferente à nós, se virou de supetão e avançou pra cima do moreno, mas ele já tinha previsto isso então já havia se levantado antes mesmo do gato chegar nele.

- por que assim _ apontou pro gato, que estava todo eriçado e rosnando (?) pra ele, enquanto caminhava de costas de volta para o quarto dos meninos – ele impede que os outros machos se aproximem _ então ele piscou e vazou.

É, o Escolhido piscou pra mim.

Uhuuuu! ... Grandes Bostas.

Logo depois que ele sumiu de vista eu agarrei o Gato e o chacoalhei um pouco no alto. Malinando também.

- qual é o seu problema hein? _ continuei sentada no chão e o coloquei em cima do sofá, fazendo com que ele ficasse na altura da minha cabeça – controle essas garras _ ralhei, mas tenho certeza que não foi levado nenhum pouco em consideração.

Apoiei meu queixo no sofá e o Gato se arrastou até mim, cheio de dengo. Aproximei meu rosto do focinho gelado dele e ao invés de uma lambida, como ele havia feito outra vez, ganhei uma mordida na ponta do nariz, como se ele estivesse me brigando.

Então ele me mordeu, eu guinchei alto, ele pulou do sofá e foi seguindo de volta para meu quarto, eu o acompanhei.E quando achei que aquilo não podia ficar mais surreal, Gato pulou na minha cama, se aconchegou e permaneceu lá.

Eu mereço mesmo.

- folgado _ resmunguei, mas confesso que não tive coragem de tirá-lo. Estava tão fofo que eu simplesmente não consegui. Então como dizem os trouxas: "tá no inferno, abraça o capeta" e foi exatamente o que eu fiz, só que abracei um gato.

E Merlin, como o pêlo dele tava cheiroso.

**-o-o-o-**

**N/A**: OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG. Pelo amor de tudo quanto é santo ou divindade. Me perdoem D: De verdade, eu juro que não faço essa demora por maldade.

Eu não só vou usar a velha desculpa de falta de tempo como vou me explicar tbm.

Eu faço faculdade de Pedagogia, FYI, e estudo em universidade pública, e devo dizer, o status de ir pra faculdade publica é só pra compensar o sofrimento –'

Devido ao meu curso, eu tenho que ler MUITO, tipo MUITO mesmo, então ter que ir pro computador ou caderno e pensar em algo pra escrever é bem maçante :/

Voltando ao lance publico, a facu tá mudando reitoria e o crlh a 4, então tá tudo atrasado. Pra vcs terem uma noção hj é 23/11/11 e eu ainda estou fazendo provas. Sim, vou celebrar o Natal e Ano Novo estudando pra seminário '-'

Tenham pena de mim D: e me perdoem, novamente. Eu **JURO ** que não vou abandonar a fic, sempre que tenho uma chance anoto algo que surge do nada. Love ya ;*

BTW, cap 8 já na metade xD

**Nathoca Malfoy: **OMG, eu super sumi, eu sei. Nem sei se vc ainda checa o fanfiction D: perdi mo contanto neh –' Que fique bem claro, eu SUPER li o final da sua fic, e EU SUPER PIREI LEGAL *-* Oh dear God, eu sei que já devo ter dito isso, mas eu quero MUITO ser como vc quando crescer u.u Cara, de vdd, já li e reli e reli e assim sucessivamente xD Mas enfim, espero que ainda consiga te fazer rir com minha fic *-* se cuida linda, Boas festa ;*

**BeathizMalfoy: **kkkkkkkkkk Nada de nave mãe ainda, apesar de ser parecido mesmo com uma abdução. Sejamos positivas, vamos acreditar que voltei com mais inspiração da via láctea xD Malfoy encanta a todas *o* e o Gato, simplesmente adorável, d acordo? Boas festas amor, beijos.

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley:** Santo Deus, o quão revoltada vc está cmg? Eu realmente prciso saber D: além de eu demorar, ainda acabei com o lance da Torre de Astronomia que vc queria neh? u.ú Mas tá tudo explicadinho ali em cima D: O que não tira minha culpa, obviamente. Mas assim, vou fazer algo mais hot, não sei, ao menos um beijão ou uns amassos (kkk) e dedicar a vc, juro :p E esquece isso do Gato ser o Draco kkkk Boas festa nega, bjinhs ;*

**Little Lady Black: **Oh Deus D: desculpa nega . não vou abandonar, juro de dedinho. Obrigada pela parte do cômica *-* geralmente são coisas que eu digo, ouço ou penso durante o dia a dia. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk e eu super ri da sua epic faill :p d vdd. AHH, e bem vinda às minhas fic *-* Lê o resto se vc é chegar no humor, elas seguem o padrão *merchan básico xD Boas festa benhê ;*


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

- exercitando-se crianças, quero ver esses corpos mexendo _ instruía a Srta Bibby.

Merlin que me perdoe, mas se eu achava que a Professora de Teatro não poderia ficar pior, lá estava a realidade pra me esbofetear no meio da fuça.

Ela vestia uma espécie de roupa de ginástica, completamente brega, com direto a colan cavado, legging e polainas.

Eu posso até não ser a pessoa mais capacitava pra falar de roupas da moda e tudo mais, ainda mais por que meu closet se resume a calça jeans e camisas, mas ainda sim. Era completamente visível que ela estava cometendo suicídio social.

O que me fez pensar.

Se a Srta Bibby estava mau vista pela escola, conseqüentemente, todos seus projetos também estariam, e os participantes inclusos.

Perfeito professora, como se eu já não conseguisse arruinar minha reputação sozinha.

E eu definitivamente não vou falar do cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo e a faixa estilo Bruce Lee.

Tais pensamentos poderiam me levar facilmente ao inferno, passagem de primeira classe.

E obvio que todos sabemos como eu sou bem vista aos olhos de Merlin.

Take a deep breath.

- vamos lá meninos, não é divertido? _ ela se empolgou com um grupo de guris da sonserinas que faziam gestos ofensivos e abusados, ridículos se você quer saber, quando ela lhes dava as costas.

Estúpidos sonserinos.

Por falar na praga, o rei dos estúpidos sonserinos ainda me evitava.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

Por que eu não estou.

- procurando alguém Ginny? _ Hannah perguntou, parando de fazer os exercícios propostos pela prof. Ela e a irmã usavam shorts combinando e regatas. Você poderia facilmente colocá-las uma de frente à outra e pedir que imitassem os reflexos, como um espelho.

Exceto pela diferença na cor dos cabelos, mas isso é até irrelevante.

- ninguém, só olhando a sala _ menti descaradamente enquanto meus olhos percorriam o cômodo.

Até que o avistei.

Confesso que não houve surpresa alguma ao notar que ele não estava fazendo a atividade da Srta Bibby.

Digo, Malfoy não é o tipo de cara que ficaria fazendo movimentos com os quadris apenas para aquecer os músculos.

Músculos que, Merlin...

De qualquer, se a Srta Bibby conseguisse uma garota qualquer, dessas descartáveis da Sonserina, para que ele brincasse de preliminares, certeza que ele se aqueceria rapidamente.

Eu poderia dar essa dica para a professora. Realmente poderia.

Sinceramente, eu deveria ir direto para o céu!

- na boa, qual é a da Srta Bibby com essa música? **Sweet Dreams are Made of This **é tão _last century_ _ Mylla indignou-se, e eu juro, por toda minha coleção de cartões dos jogadores de quadribol, que segurei minha mão no ar.

Qual é, se eu batesse nela depois de tal estupidez, era capaz de criar um coagulo na cabeça da criatura. O que não seria nada legal para nossa amizade.

- Ok, se preza por suas madeixas loiras então você **definitivamente** não vai falar sobre Eurythmics _ segurei meus músculos aquecidos ficando ereta e parando de fazer os exercícios – é um clássico.

Ela também ergueu o corpo e me encarou.

Ok, lá vem bomba chegando.

- qual é Ginny, todo mundo sabe que Clássico é uma desculpa pra música velha _ ela cruzou os braços. Hannah ficou em alerta, nos encarando – acho que você tem que concordar que há um motivo para eles não fazerem mais sucesso, certo?

Vai morrer.

- oh claro, e isso vindo da pessoa que acha Rebecca Black?¹ uma filosofa _ cutuquei e triunfei com gloria quando a vi torcer o nariz – deve ser por que o grau de mentalidade de vocês bate, certo? Afinal, o que pode ser mais poético do que "**It's Friday, Friday**"?

Ela estava soltando faíscas, eu também. A gente já tinha liberado pelo menos metade das frustrações da semana.

Foi então que notei que algumas pessoas ao nosso redor tinham parado de dançar e nos encaravam descaradamente esperando uma briga entre grifnórias.

Seus olhares de desapontamento foram revigorantes quando eu e Mylla começamos a rir escandalosamente e nos abraçamos.

Se você realmente acha que brigaríamos por algo desse tipo... kill yourself.

As gêmeas Bolgh haviam criado essa coisa que simular uma briga, com argumentos e tudo mais. Ajuda a aliviar a tensão da semana de aula e afins.

É bem eficaz, devo dizer.

Confesso que ver todos os curiosos resmungando e nos xingando também é um ótimo motivo.

- Ginny, querida, venha aqui por favor _ mas como castigo pra demônio é hidromassagem de água benta, lá se foi minha festa – Senhor Malfoy, por favor.

Tenho que admitir que fiquei um pouco nervosa.

Não pelo Malfoy ou algo do tipo.

Era só que... não tivemos muito tempo de falar sobre toda a historia com o Gato, e isso me deixava realmente intrigada.

Obvio que essa também não seria a oportunidade pra mandá-lo tomar longe por me fazer esperar duas horas, mas ainda assim, era melhor que nada.

Nos aproximamos da Srta Bibby e eu arrisquei olhar de relance para o loiro azedo, ele me ignorou.

Se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto é ser ignorada.

Mesmo que pelo inútil do Malfoy, já estava cansando.

Então eu provavelmente estava com uma péssima expressão quando cheguei perto da professora. Ela me olhou confusa por alguns segundos e relevou, me entregou um pergaminho completamente rascunhado e outro semelhante para o Malfoy.

- são alguns de seus atos _ ela juntou as mãos e nos encarou com os olhos brilhando, quase lacrimejando – como se trata de uma estória original, devo dizer que estou muito orgulhosa desse nosso grupo _ então, segurando toda a emoção para não chorar, acho que era isso, ela apontou desde um grupinho de meninas, sentadas e cercadas de pergaminhos, tinteiros e penas, escrevendo avidamente, até o restante da turma que fazia o exercício de aquecimento.

- certo _ eu disse pausadamente. Há algum tempo eu tenho pensado em como dizer à Prof. Bibby que ela era insana e que no dia da apresentação nem metade daquelas pessoas iria aparecer, ou que alguém ia colocar fogo nas cortinas do palco.

- Senhorita, acho que há um problema _ Malfoy resmungou ao meu lado, estranhei a calmaria em sua voz – aqui diz "_e seus lábios se encontraram pouco antes da desconhecida partir, lhe roubando o primeiro beijo_". Quais são as chances de a senhora ter me dado o pergaminho errado?

E foi como uma velocidade monstruosa que eu comecei a correr os olhos pelas pequenas palavras escritas à tinta atrás da citação que ele acabara de fazer.

**Hell to the no** que eu vou beijar o Malfoy.

Devem mesmo ter errado o pergaminho dele.

Mas não erraram! Por que se tivessem errado o pergaminho do Malfoy, então haviam errado o meu também.

Suspirei pesadamente lendo, o que ele havia citado, no meu próprio pergaminho.

- o meu também está errado _ especulei prontamente.

Vai na sorte neh.

Obvio que eu não ia dar o braço a torcer para a Doninha.

- não, meus lírios, não está _ e o sorriso dela foi incrivelmente irritante – vocês são um casal.

- não somos um casal, vamos representar um _ revidei com avidez sem me dar conta do quanto aquilo soou na defensiva. Srta Bibby sorriu concordando, o que estava ótimo pra mim, mas o Malfoy resolveu sair do seu surto de me tratar como invisível e optou pelas provocações.

- não precisa ficar na defensiva Weasley _ ele me deu o seu sorriso mais presunçoso e fdp e ergueu uma sobrancelha, cruzou os braços e virou o corpo em minha direção.

Merlin, já sinto falta de ser ignorada.

- cala boca Malfoy.

Usei meu melhor contra argumento.

- tudo bem, se você achar que não consegue, cabeça de fósforo. Não é como se alguém esperasse muito de você mesmo. Podemos arranjar outra Phoebe que tenha coragem de me beijar e... _ e eu beijei.

Na frente das, provavelmente, pessoas mais fofoqueiras e mentirosas que eu conheço.

Não vou dizer que foi impulso e que eu não tinha idéia com que estava fazendo. Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Não foi um momento de raiva que saiu dos eixos.

Eu realmente pensei nos prós e contras de beijar o Malfoy e decidi que ver a cara que ele faria depois valia a pena. Então, de maneira muito simples, dei uma passo a frente, o puxei pela gravata e encostei minha boca na dele.

Não foi beeeijo. Tava mais pra um selinho, na verdade. Que durou cerca de 4 segundos e depois eu o larguei.

Não só o larguei, como fiz em grande estilo. E, Merlin, como eu estava certa.

Valia muito a pena.

O mais engraçado era que eu havia beijado só Malfoy, mas praticamente a sala toda estava com a mesma expressão no rosto.

Com exceção da Prof. Bibby, que na verdade parecia ter aprovado muito meu ato.

Acho que ela gosta de atitude, deve ser bom para o personagem, sei lá.

- você é a virgenzinha aqui, Malfoy _ então eu o imitei com o sorriso presunçoso e fdp, a sobrancelha erguida e braços cruzados.

E antes que ele recobrasse a fala e me xingasse por lhe passar germes ou algo do tipo Malfoy de agir, eu dei as costas e voltei para junto das gêmeas. Elas também me encararam abobalhadas, depois fizeram pouco caso e voltaram a fazer os exercícios.

Com a maior indiferença que meu corpo pudesse emanar, me sentei de costas para todos e comecei a ler o roteiro.

Se ao menos eu soubesse o preço a pagar... talvez não tivesse valido tanto a pena assim.

**-o-o-o-**

**-** Virgínia Weasley _ Ronald veio gritando pelo salão durante o almoço no dia seguinte. Sinceramente, não sei o que ele espera que aconteça quando ele começa a gritar comigo.

Por alguma razão, ele acha que vou ficar com medinho e começar a pedir desculpas por tudo que eu fiz... ou tudo que alguém disse que eu fiz.

Obviamente, ele acaba se frustrando.

Olhei-o por cima do copo de suco de abóbora, demonstrando todo meu tédio.

- oi Ron _ baixei o copo e voltei a almoçar. As gêmeas trocaram olhares e depois deram de ombros dando tanta importância ao meu irmão quanto eu havia dado.

- não vem com essa de "oi Ron", me diga que é mentira _ algumas pessoas começaram a nos olhar de lado, com curiosidade. Claro, Hogwarts estava tão monótona que qualquer boato ou rumor se tornava interessante.

Revirei os olhos.

- é mentira _ eu disse. Apesar de eu não saber exatamente sobre o que ele se referia algo me dizia que era toda a historia do incidente Malfoy/beijo se espalhando pelas paredes do castelo.

Meu irmão me encarou por alguns segundos, meio boquiaberto. Hermione e Harry chegaram ao salão e se sentaram perto.

Ela sorriu pra mim, ele me ignorou.

Perfeito.

- Gina, eu sei que é meio estúpido perguntar, mas a repetição dos comentários está me afligindo... de certa forma _ Hermione divagou um pouco enquanto se servia. Não acho que ela estivesse aflita com alguma coisa, e se estivesse... uau, ela tinha um péssimo jeito de demonstrar – Malfoy agarrou você?

Hm, então era isso que estavam dizendo?

Segurei minha vontade de rir.

Até mesmo quando não era culpado, o Malfoy conseguia pegar a fama de vilão.

Em outra situação eu até poderia sentir pena dele.

Então eu observei todos ao meu redor. As gêmeas continuavam alheia à nossa existência e simplesmente almoçavam, Rony ainda me encarava com o rosto vermelho e os pulsos cerrados. Harry... me ignorava, e Hermione estava "aflita"

Definitivamente, Hogwarts estava monótona.

- não _ respondi sinceramente.

Nem adianta, eu não menti.

De fato, Malfoy não havia me agarrado. Eu o beijei.

Contra fatos não há argumentos.

- eu sabia que era mentira _ meu irmão soltou com uma confiança surgindo de Merlin sabe aonde.

Espera, à um minuto atrás esse mesmo ruivo estava tentando arrancar minha cabeça e colocar em um espeto.

Eu sinceramente não sei se o Rony mudou tão rapidamente por que acredita em mim... ou por que **que**r acreditar em mim!

Conhecendo o gene que ronda minha família... ele realmente queria acreditar em mim.

De certa forma, eu tento entender. Deve ser horrível saber que sua irmã anda sendo assediada pelo cara que você odeia sua vida inteira.

Não entenda mal. Não estou dizendo que aceito o comportamento super protetor do Rony, estou apenas dizendo que entendo.

Revirei os olhos para a declaração do meu irmão e fiquei encarando o Potter... intensamente.

Por acaso não ensinaram ao Menino- que – Sobreviveu que é falta de educação não cumprimentar as pessoas?

Mas ele continuou evitando meu olhar.

Tudo bem, não podem dizer que eu não tentei.

- hey Malfoy _ e foi basicamente nesse momento, com essa frase, que a coisa toda ficou feia.

- o que deu em você Rony? _ eu meio que me esgoelei um pouco, mas veja bem, qualquer ser humano teria sofrido reação parecida, se estivesse no meu lugar.

Bom, só haviam dois bons motivos do por quê meu irmão estaria chamando Draco Malfoy, que havia acabado de entrar no salão. O primeiro desses motivos tem a ver com a minha cabeça ruiva... o segundo... na verdade, só havia um motivo. Por que eu duvido minha vida que Rony Weasley chamaria por Draco Malfoy só para conversar sobre o tempo.

Como esperado de um sonserino, ele ignorou o grifnorio.

Amém.

Mas como Merlin ainda me pune por, acidentalmente, tacar fogo em alguns livros da biblioteca, meu irmão não desistiria.

- isso Malfoy, fuja _ Rony continuou provocando – é o que você faz de melhor, certo? Fugir e inventar historia.

Na boa, de onde que surgiu esse lado peitudo desse infeliz cabeça vermelha?

Por que claro que ele poderia ficar com a maldita boca fechada (ou beijando a Hermione) e deixar a historia desaparecer por si, mas não, ele tinha que tornar a minha existência um pouco mais cômica e azarada.

Valeu maninho, mandou muito bem.

Então o loiro parou de andar e virou em nossa direção, me encarando.

Merlin, esse deve ser o momento em que um filme da minha vida passa diante dos meus olhos.

Mãe e papai vou sentir saudades!

- o que você acha que está fazendo? _ puxei o braço do Rony até que ele ficasse sentado ao meu lado e deixasse o lance todo do Malfoy esfriar a ponto de que ninguém mais se lembrasse.

Meu momento especial de ingenuidade.

Era obvio que isso não seria esquecido, e eu vi isso claramente nos olhos frios e cinzas de Draco Malfoy.

**-o-o-o-**

Era noite.

E eu estava odiando.

Veja bem, eu amo o anoitecer desde que me lembro por gente.

Sempre amei e sempre achei que amaria eternamente

Mas as coisas ficam incrivelmente mais complicadas quando uma coisa que você ama e uma coisa que você odeia são colocadas juntas.

Por exemplo, eu amo o período noturno, porém eu odeio Draco Malfoy. E como eu passo aproximadamente cinco horas e meia, durante a noite, perto dele isso me faz, por conseqüência, odiar esse período.

Isso foi claro? Acho que até eu fiquei um pouco perdida.

A mensagem que se deve captar era que eu estava cansada do Malfoy.

Para duas pessoas cuja tarefa era discutir e xingar nomes no corredor, nossa relação deu uma quinada de 360°, e isso era ridículo.

Nós nem mesmo nos xingávamos mais. Eu sei, essa frase parece incrivelmente errada.

Isso por que ela esta errada.

Um Weasley discutir com um Malfoy não era menos natural do que hipogrífos voando ou sereianos comendo gente.

É a ordem natural da vida.

Mas agora, as detenções na sala de troféus seguidas do jantar na cozinha eram acompanhadas por um silencio miserável.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

Mas eu realmente odeio silencio.

Bom, mal sabia eu que graças ao meu bem amado irmão meu desejo por barulho seria atendido.

**-o-o-o-**

**N/A: ** aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee o/ cabou hahahaha estou aqui, como sempre. Tõ alternando entre minhas duas fics atuais então, tente me dar um desconto *-*

Muuuuuuuito feliz pq EFQIDM tá chegando exatamente onde eu queria que chegasse... siiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm, vai começar romance/amassos/negação entre nossos queridos Draco e ginny \o/

MIIIIL PERDOES PELOS ERROS DE QLQR COISA *o*

As minhas duas lindas e especiais **Jennifer Malfoy Weasley **e **Little Lady Black**, vcs são fod*s u.ú

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley** : kkkkkkkkkkkkkk pra te ser sincera, eu ainda não decidi se vai ser ele msm ou não, pq ate eu quando to acompanhando algo e vejo que uma coisa ta mt na cara, as vezes msm sabendo o que vai acontecer ainda consigo gostar. Eu acho qe vai ser super na cara de o Draco for o Gato, mas vai ser super chato se ele não for kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk siiiiim, férias foram mt boas pra por as idéias em ordem. E acho que o capitulo que eu te prometi já vai sero próximo... ou um mais caliente,ainda não decidi kkkkkkk obg por acompanhar desde o começo, bjs amor ;*

**Little Lady Black** : kkkkkkkkkkkkkk jq ta tudo arrumado na facu \o/ aeee, me dedicando totalmente às fics agora, já to em aula, mas por enquanto ta td leve... kkkkkkkkkkkk eu se, tbm não suporto quando não há aparições do Draco D: te contarei um segredo, Draco eh minha maior tara u.ú kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk eu geralmente não suporto triagulos e essa palhaçada de que precisa rolar uma ameaça pra pessoa dar valor e td mais... então digo logo que não eh triangulo kkkkkkkkkkkk eh so o Harry usado tóxicos (adorei isso) kkkkkkkkkkkk e o Draco ciumento é meu maior sonho u.ú hahahahahaha não tenho certeza de nada ainda, mt menos do gato kkkkk Obg por comentar, bjaum ;*


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Quando eu cheguei à sala de troféus (segunda parte da detenção) Malfoy já estava lá.

Ele me olhou por cima do ombro, como já era de se esperar, e continuou a limpar o troféu de uma das vezes em que a Sonserina ganhou o Torneio das Casas... Tão típico.

- noite _ resmunguei baixo, baixo o suficiente para que ele não ouvisse. Entenda, eu ainda sou uma garota educada.

E ainda sou uma garota ignorada.

Deixei minha mochila de lado e sentei, começando o trabalho.

Sinceramente, eu nunca vou entender como a sala de troféu consegue acumular tanta poeira e teia de aranha. Digo, o castigo mais comum que se possa conseguir para uma detenção é "limpar a sala de troféus", nada original.

Tendo isso em conhecimento eu posso chegar à conclusão de que a sala de troféus é na verdade o lugar para onde toda a fumaça das lareiras é direcionada, e também algum tipo de acampamento de aranhas... Ainda não pensei o suficiente sobre a segunda parte.

Mas a questão era no ritual que eu e Malfoy havíamos criado sem perceber. Entrar, sentar e trabalhar. Sem trocar uma palavra ou ofensa, até que funcionava, nós estávamos mais produtivos e como não perdíamos tempo xingando ou brigando então nossas mãos estavam sempre ocupadas.

Meu medo era que se terminássemos de limpar todos os troféus antes dos dias de detenção, nosso querido e amado Professor Morcego arrumasse algo mais pra limpar. Tenho certeza que Hogwarts possui muitas salas que poderiam usar do poder desinfetante dos materiais de limpeza.

Não que eu estivesse me escalando para ajudar nisso.

O problema era que graças ao meu amado irmão, nessa noite Malfoy revolveu quebrar nosso tão querido e respeitado ritual.

Juro que não deu nem cinco minutos que eu estava limpando um dos poucos troféus da Lufa-Lufa, e Malfoy apareceu ao meu lado.

Merlin, como eu sinto falta do tratamento de silencio.

Então ele ficou lá, me encarando intensamente enquanto eu tentava ignorá-lo o quanto me fosse permitido.

Eu não preciso dizer que eu sou incrivelmente fraca ignorando uma pessoa quando a mesma tem esses irritantes e penetrantes olhos azuis, certo?

- o que deseja Malfoy? _ soltei com um resmungo cansado o encarando, ele continuava em pé, uns três passos atrás de onde eu havia sentado.

O sonserino ergueu a sobrancelha e então eu percebi que a minha pergunta havia sido meio provocadora.

Completamente sem intenção.

- sabe coelha, para uma grifnória você até que é bem sonserina _ e voltamos aos bons tempos, que saudades – Se não fosse sua triste condição financeira, o distúrbio por procriação da sua família, esse cabelo cor de cenoura e o inexplicável amor por trouxas, até que você poderia ser a ralé que puxa meu saco e me venera _ é bom te ter de volta também, Malfoy.

- Merlin _ pousei a mão sobre o peito como se tivesse sido apunhalada. Eu sei, sou dramática – nossa Malfoy, de todas as coisas horríveis que você já me disse ou me chamou, Sonserina é a pior delas _ completei com um sorrisinho falso, mas fiquei meio revoltada quando não recebi a reação esperada.

Não tem sido muito fácil atingir o Malfoy ultimamente. Antes era só falar da sua amada e venerada casa Sonserina que ele perdia os nervos, ou do cabelo sem cor, ou da cara de fuinha, ou dos distúrbios familiares e a quantidade de terapeutas que ele teria que visitar... enfim, aonde quero chegar é que antes era muito mais fácil.

Agora, ele simplesmente sorriu e concordou ponderando o que eu disse.

- não que nós precisemos de motivos para trocar carinhos dessa maneira, mas por quê isso agora? Pensei que você não estivesse me dirigindo à palavra _ por que eu sempre falo merda? De verdade, por quê?

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e alargou o sorriso com a minha pequena declaração de quem havia notado.

Burra.

- saudades? _ cruzou os braços e deu dois passos a frente. Então eu me levantei, a intenção era igualar a altura por que com a proximidade e o fato de eu estar sentada, ele me olhava por cima, e essa era uma coisa que eu não permitiria.

Não que tivesse mudado muita coisa, afinal ele era bem maior que eu.

Mas de qualquer forma, faço o que posso pra colocá-lo no lugar.

- morrendo _ ironizei imitando o gesto dos braços, mas recuando um passo.

Ele me encarou com os olhos cerrados.

- será esse o motivo dos boatos de que certo herdeiro milionário e incrivelmente bonito perdeu seu tempo com certa ruiva cuja herança se resumem à um único sicle _ certo, eu não sei bem que reação ter no momento.

De fato, eu sequer sei se devo ficar enojada por saber que Malfoy acha que eu inventei a historia ou se fico irritada por ele mencionar a situação financeira da minha família, de novo.

- ok, só para te atualizar, eu fui a pessoa que negou. Por que diabos eu inventaria algo e negaria logo em seguida _ é, eu estava enojada, com toda certeza.

Acho que ele ponderou por um momento, menos mal.

- se não está inventando então está mentindo, de qualquer forma, ainda se encaixa na sonserina _ e a cada minuto que essa conversa se prolonga eu vejo o quanto eu estava errada em não curtir meu silêncio e o quanto eu odeio meu irmão.

- por favor óh poderoso mestre do saber, me diga aonde estou mentindo? _ retruquei completamente irritada com todo aquele circo – que fique claro, me perguntaram se você me agarrou, eu disse a verdade, afinal isso não aconteceu.

Ele parecia meio cético, mas nem adianta contra argumentar. Eu estava falando a verdade, e garanto que vou sustentar essa linha de pensamento até minha cova.

O que me incomodava mesmo era essa vontade repentina de papear.

Se o sonserino resolvesse bater um papo desses todas as noites, tenho certeza de que meu plano de acabar a limpeza antes do prazo ia por água abaixo.

- está dizendo que você me agarrou? _ acho que de certa forma, pensar por esse ângulo insultava a masculinidade do Malfoy... e o que insultasse o Malfoy, era meu passatempo.

- basicamente, sim _ ponderei. Aquela era provavelmente a conversa mais esquisita que eu já havia tido com qualquer garoto – e convenhamos, você está pirando demais nesse assunto.

- então você não mente? _ ele continuava com aquele olhar estranho e cheio de ases na manga que eu tanto temia.

- tento evitar _ o olhei mais desconfiada do que já olhava.

Qualé, estamos falando do Malfoy.

Eu rezava intensamente pra que aquilo tudo não passasse de um grande e demente sonho.

- sabe Weasley, eu vou adorar ver você mentir quando te perguntarem de novo se o Malfoy te agarrou _ ele disse sem fazer sentido algum.

...

Como se aquilo significasse alguma coisa.

Eu até repensei a frase pra ver se entendia que diabos aquilo queria dizer, mas não importava o quanto eu a revisse aquela sentença apenas não possuía lógica.

- por que me perguntariam isso de novo? Eu já disse a verdade _ ele continuou com aquele olhar esquisito e algo dentro de mim gritou por alerta de perigo – melhor, por que eu mudaria minha resposta? Ou mentiria?

Foi então que, tirando a ideia de Merlin sabe aonde, Malfoy me puxou para si e segurou minha nuca com firmeza.

Deuses, aquilo NÃO estava acontecendo.

- espe... o quê.. Malfoy... diabos..? _ gaguejei estupidamente. Mas tente entender, eu deveria ganhar um premio por não ter sofrido um aneurisma na hora.

- Weasley, sem clichês ok? _ e foi nesse momento que Draco Malfoy [ monitor chefe, capitão e apanhador da Sonserina, inimigo de quase todas as pessoas que gosto e etc ] me beijou.

E a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: por que diabos eu não o ignorei naquele maldito corredor?

Eu tentei, juro que tentei me afastar, mas o Malfoy me segurava com uma persistência suspeita.

E convenhamos, eu não coloquei muito empenho ou esforço na tentativa de escape, mas isso é o tipo de coisa que eu nunca admitiria em voz alta.

Nunca.

Por mais errado que fosse, era bom. Bom demais se você me compreende.

Depois de bancar a difícil eu correspondi.

Parei de tentar empurrá-lo e comecei a puxá-lo, amassando a camisa social.

Não me julgue, qualquer garota faria a mesma coisa no meu lugar. Ou é o que eu gosto de pensar pra aliviar um pouco o peso na consciência.

Então Malfoy mordeu meu lábio e... eu gemi. Ele me deu um ultimo selinho e se afastou, me encarando, esperando algum tipo de explosão, acho.

O encarei de volta sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Estuporá-lo parecia bem hipócrita da minha parte.

Sem muitas ideias de que reação tomar pousei as mãos na cintura e respirei fundo.

Eu olhava para qualquer direção, exceto para o alienígena loiro e tarada à minha frente, que me encarava.

Ele também não falava nada, o que era alivio, de certa forma.

Mordi o lábio tentando clarear os pensamentos, mas também não me ajudou muito.

- você está fazendo caretas Weasley _ ele me informou e acho que estava fazendo mesmo.

O encarei séria.

Eu poderia dar uma resposta bem afiada, mas não estava no clima de entrar em guerrinha naquele momento.

Veja meu lado, por mais que tivesse sido um mega beijo, o fato de ser com o Malfoy estragava tudo.

Eu até posso não ser a pessoa mais consciente do mundo, mas nada ia tirar o peso da minha traição com quase todas as pessoas que eu amo.

- manda ver Weasley _ Malfoy resmungou com um ar de cansaço – pode dizer como eu abusei de você e que a culpa é minha e blá blá blá.

Bufei alto e revirei os olhos, lhe lançando minha melhor expressão de descaso.

- se toca Malfoy, se eu não deixasse você nunca teria me beijado _ sorri de escárnio e apreciei sua expressão de incredibilidade... que durou pouco tempo

Sim, eu bem poderia fazer o que ele disse, mas se fosse pra ser hipócrita, eu o teria estuporado.

Mas confesso, ver Draco Malfoy sem palavras, mesmo que por um breve minuto, era impagável.

Então, para minha infelicidade, o sorriso maldito e torto voltou a enfeitar aquele rosto albino.

Acredite quando eu digo, o Malfoy é rápido. Não é a toa que ele está no time de quadribol.

Certo, isso soou como um elogio, mas não foi.

Em um instante ele já estava perto de mim novamente, mais perto do que eu me permitiria ficar depois do incidente.

- e por que você deixou Weasley? _ ele abaixou em direção ao meu ouvido e sussurrou de forma perigosa. Não perigosa de verdade, mas eu gritava PERIGO no meu subconsciente, então a definição é válida.

Tentei me afastar, mas a única coisa que consegui foi ficar encurralada entre ele e a parede.

- mulheres também têm hormônios _ respondi a primeira coisa, e mais estúpida, que me veio à cabeça, encarando-o. Perto demais, perto demais.

- só por isso? _ sorrisinho fdp esse seu hein Malfoy.

Fiquei meio idiota por algum tempo, e engoli em seco algumas vezes. Malfoy pousou a mão na parede na altura dos meus ombros e a outra veio em direção ao meu rosto. Fiz menção de desviar, mas acabei sendo mais prensada.

Eu ate tentei esvaziar um pouco a mente, para resolver o que iria fazer. Mas como dizem "cabeça vazia, oficina do diabo".

O problema era que o diabo era loiro, sonserino e estava me prensando de forma bem provocante, naquele momento.

E ele, definitivamente, estava brincando de oficina na minha cabeça.

- por que mais seria? _ juntei capacidade mental pra formular a frase e despejei.

Confesso, eu estava encarando a boca dele, me processe.

Malfoy também percebeu e seu sorrisinho torto se tornou ainda mais irritante, quase como se gritasse "Eu sou irresistível". Bom, ele realmente era.

Sem muita ideia do que mais fazer, o sonserino achou que seria divertido me torturar. Baixou o rosto para mais perto do meu e roçou a boca na minha, eu suspirei.

Ele ia me beijar de novo, sim, ele ia. Porem ele não beijou.

Quando estava perto de acontecer a segunda maior traição da minha vida, a porta da sala de troféus fez um estalo, um barulho nem um pouco discreto, de que estava sendo destrancada.

E a velocidade que eu e o Malfoy nos separamos foi bem mais do que mágica. Foi alem do acreditável, se você quer saber.

Um momento eu estava na parede, com ele me apertando, no outro eu já estava sentada com o troféu da Lufa-lufa (não pergunte quando eu o peguei) limpando-o.

O mesmo pro sonserino, que já estava limpando a taça da Sonserina, e ainda fazia o falsete de checar para ver se estava limpo o suficiente.

- Malfoy, Weasley _ o Professor morcego chamou. Ambos nos viramos para ele com um ar de curiosidade. Devo dizer, se a peça depender da minha atuação ou a do sonserino, talvez a Stra. Bibby ainda tivesse alguma chance – estão dispensados por essa noite.

Então ele nos deu as costas e deixou a porta aberta.

Eu não pensei muito e nem olhei para trás. Praticamente corri em direção à saída.

A paz e a tranquilidade do meu dormitório eram tudo que eu queria e precisava.

E distancia de Draco Malfoy.

Pode ter sido imaginação, grande chance de ter sido, mas eu daria minha cara à tapa de que ouvi Draco Malfoy dizer que não havíamos acabado.

**-o-o-o-**

**N/A: **Oi, como vai você? Kkkk Na paz meu pessoal?

Seguinte, devo dizer que fiquei muito chateada ao notar que não estão mais comentando, mas que ainda tão lendo. Sério, um simples " oi, tô acompanhando" muda o animo de um ficwriter, quem escreve sabe disso... e convenhamos, isso não é o tipo de coisa que a GNT precise ficar falando, todo mundo sabe. E que fique claro, eu privilegio muito minhas leitoras que comentam, exemplo a seguir...

Esse capítulo é em especial para minha linda **Jennifer Malfoy Weasley**, pq ela é taradona kkkkk é uma guria incrivelmente fiel à minha fic e como teve uns amasssos, que eu sei que ela curte, aí está 3

E outra coisa, próximo cap já ta pronto, só que eu sempre espero um tempo, pra ver se há comentários e se a maioria já teve a oportunidade de ler antes de postar o proximo

**Jennifer Malfoy Weasley: **Tcharaammmmmm \o/ tái, finalmente… espero que tenha valido a pena kkkkkkkkk eu tbm não vejo o Ron como uma pessoa corajosa, mas confesso que foi só pra preencher um espaço, eu geralmente não coloco o Ron pq a maioria das pessoas vê logo o lado protetor, e sendo caçula aqui de casa, isso me irrita u_ú kkkkk esse lance do final, eu mudei. Não era assim que ia acabar o capitulo, mas do outro jeito o Draco tava muito... não Draco, e todas queremos nosso alienígena loiro e sonserino do jeito que é, certo kkkkkkk beijão nega, se cuida.

**Little Lady Black:** Entrou na facu? Aeeeeeeeeee, parabéns lindaaa *-* a sensação é ótima neh... ao mesmo tempo que sufocante e o esquisita lance de estar crescendo kkkkkkk caracaaaa, as fics com os marotos jovens, são meu segundo sonho de consumo kkkkk adoro Sirius D: hahahahahaha eu to tentando criar um Harry mais ao estilo maroto e atrevido, pq na boa, eu AMO o jeito meigo dele, mas enxe mt o saco as vezes, por isso amamos o Draco atrevido Malfoy u_u kkkkkkkkk eu definitivamente vou dedicar um capitulo de amassos pra vc tbm kkkkkkkk minha leitoras são todas taradonas kkkkkkkk adoooro u—u A Stra Bibby foi inspirada em uma pessoa que eu conheço, imagina que tenso kkkkkkk boa leitura nega, beijocas ;*

**Biela Bells: **kkkkkkkkkk lindaaaaaaaaaa, imaginar uma Ginny mais ousada é o que faço de melhor u_u hahahaha é pq eu não suporto o modo como ele eh vista, ou meiga de mais, ou fodona de mais, o meio termo é tão bom as vezes D: kkkkkk não que ela vá sair por ae fazendo à louca, mas alguns momento de abuso são ótimos kkkkkkk eu realmente adoro essa cena tbm kkkkkk FINALMENTE a parte que todos queríamos neh kkkkkkk Sim, o gato vai aparecer mais, eu peguei um carinho estranho por esse personagem que não tem nem falas kkkkkkk o que é engraçado, eu sou uma pessoa que curte mais cães, na vdd, mas o Gato é especial. Obgd pelos elogios, vcs que me fazem continuar u_u Adicionei seu email flor, teu apelido é gabi... Gabriela ou Gabrielle? Kkkkkk Meu apelido é Gabe, de Gabriela kkkkkk olha a coincidência :p Se cuida linda, beijinhos


End file.
